


Squeeze My Lemons

by lou_lesage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou_lesage/pseuds/lou_lesage
Summary: Сборник историй в смс-сообщениях.





	1. где ты, там и дом

(5.10 am) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Когда ты вернешься?

(5.18 am) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Привет, мой хороший. Надеюсь, через пару дней. Как у вас дела? 

(5.18 am) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
В Нью-Йорке странное затишье. Даже не по себе как-то.   
(5.18 am)   
Ни одной стычки с демонами за неделю.   
(5.19 am)   
На улицах пусто, одни примитивные, мы патрулируем по ночам, и ни разу не встретили ни вампира, ни фейри, ни даже самого захудалого оборотня, никого.   
(5.19 am)   
В Нижнем мире происходит что-то, о чем мы не знаем? 

(5.20 am) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Ну как тебе сказать. В Нижнем мире всегда что-то происходит.   
(5.21 am)  
Такие затишья бывали и раньше. Нижнемирцы всегда более чувствительны к угрозе. Что-то грядет, все ощущают это уже давно. Иногда сильнее, иногда слабее, но общее чувство тревожности не проходит.   
(5.22 am)   
Вам следует быть начеку. И держаться вместе. 

(5.22 am) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
С этим проблемы. 

(5.22 am) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Почему? 

(5.25 am) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Ну... Иззи завела себе очередного фейри и вечно где-то пропадает с ним. Ангел, жизнь ее будто бы ничему не учит. Джейс забегает в Институт только переодеться, а так постоянно с Клэри, даже берет ее на патрулирование, впрочем, полагаю, они там далеко не патрулированием занимаются.   
(5.27 am)   
Родители уехали в Идрис, даже этот дурной примитивный-который-больше-не-примитивный и тот куда-то пропал.   
(5.28 am)   
В Институте никогда не было так тихо и пусто.   
(5.29 am)   
Я здесь совсем один.   
(5.34 am)   
Магнус?   
(5.37 am)   
Ну вот. Теперь и ты меня бросил. 

(5.38 am) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Нет-нет-нет, я здесь, прости. Мне просто надо было подышать. 

(5.38 am) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Подышать?.. 

(5.38 am) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Ну да, подышать. А то вдруг со страшной силой захотелось в Нью-Йорк, знаешь. Обнять там одного нефилима, все дела.

(5.38 am) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Возвращайся?

(5.39 am) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Ох, если бы я мог. 

(5.39 am) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Что ты там делаешь в этом вашем Лабиринте? 

(5.39 am) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Не могу рассказать. 

(5.39 am) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Почему? 

(5.39 am) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Первое правило Лабиринта - никому не рассказывай о Лабиринте :) 

(5.41 am) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Смайлик означает, что ты опять пошутил и сослался на что-то, о чем я не имею ни малейшего понятия? 

(5.41 am) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Ага :)   
(5.41 am)   
Погоди-ка.   
(5.41 am)   
В Нью-Йорке ведь ночь? Ты в патруле? 

(5.41 am) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Да. 

(5.41 am) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Кто с тобой? 

(5.41 am) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Никого. Я же говорил, что один. 

(5.42 am) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Глупый нефилим, возвращайся домой. Не заставляй меня волноваться, когда я черте-где и не смогу помочь. 

(5.42 am) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Ну, я и так дома. Вроде того. 

(5.42 am) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
В смысле? 

(5.42 am) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Сижу на крыше лофта. Смотрю на город. Уже почти рассвело.   
(5.43 am)   
Я ночевал тут все время, пока тебя нет.   
(5.43 am)   
Здесь все, ну, пахнет тобой. Нами.

(5.44 am) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Александр. Ох, Александр. 

(5.44 am) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Что такое? 

(5.45 am) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Я как-то пропустил момент, когда ты начал называть лофт домом. 

(5.45 am) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Где ты, там и дом. 

(5.47 am) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Ну вот, теперь я сижу тут и улыбаюсь как полный идиот, надеюсь, ты доволен. 

(5.47 am) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Таков мой замысел. (Видишь, я тоже так умею). 

(5.47 am) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Ахаха, ангелы, кто ты и куда ты дел моего Александра? 

(5.47 am) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Ну а что? Нам с Мяо скучно и мы смотрим сериалы. 

(5.48 am) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Что ты делаешь со мной, боже :D

(5.48 am) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Люблю.


	2. бруклин обойдется и без света

(11.21 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Что на тебе надето?

(11.22 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Ого.  
(11.22 pm)  
Вот это поворот.  
(11.22 pm)  
Ты там не пьян случайно, душечка?

(11.22 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Нет.

(11.22 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Тогда я крайне заинтригован.  
(11.23 pm)  
Как насчет роскошного шелкового черного халата, который тебе так нравится?  
(11.23 pm)  
Только он, нежно обволакивающий мое прекрасное обнаженное тело.

(11.23 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Ты в моей футболке, да?

(11.23 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Виноват.

(11.24 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Так не пойдет. Сними ее.

(11.24 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Сделано!

(11.24 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Ладно, я не очень уверен, что делать дальше.

(11.24 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Может, для начала объяснишь мне свою конечную цель, любовь моя?

(11.24 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Я пытаюсь заняться с тобой сексом.  
(11.24 pm)  
Посредством смс-сообщений.  
(11.24 pm)  
Иззи говорила мне, как это называется, но я забыл.  
(11.26 pm)  
Магнус?

(11.27 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Прости, я так хохотал, что, кажется, разбудил весь дом.

(11.27 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
О, Ангел! Забудь.

(11.27 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Нет-нет-нет, Александр! Так просто ты теперь не отделаешься!  
(11.27 pm)  
И напомни мне подарить Изабель что-нибудь дорогое и блестящее.

(11.27 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Нет.

(11.27 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Почему?

(11.28 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Это она во всем виновата.  
(11.28 pm)  
Я вроде как проспорил ей.

(11.28 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Прелестно! Вы там вместе?

(11.28 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
О, Ангел, нет, конечно, нет, я заперся у себя в комнате.

(11.29 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
И что ты там делаешь?

(11.29 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Мы не будем в это играть, Магнус.

(11.29 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Совести у тебя нет, Александр!  
(11.32 pm)  
Ты меня раззадорил! Я даже специально переоделся в тот самый халат. Давай продолжим там, где остановились!

(11.32 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Нет.  
(11.32 pm)  
Я никогда не делал ничего такого.  
(11.32 pm)  
Я смущаюсь.

(11.32 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Это хорошо, мне нравится смущать тебя.

(11.33 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
И это у меня совести нет, ну.

(11.34 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Ладно, мой несносный нефилим, давай поговорим в привычной для тебя сухой манере. Перед тобой я, томный и скучающий, в одном тонком шелковом халате, твои действия?

(11.34 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Боже, Магнус.

(11.34 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Ну же, давай! Я в тебя верю. Что ты сделаешь?

(11.34 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Подойду поближе?

(11.34 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Таак. Я вальяжно лежу на кушетке, в комнате полумрак, ты подошел ближе, и?..

(11.34 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
У тебя настоящие глаза?

(11.35 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
А как ты хочешь?

(11.35 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Настоящие. Хочу настоящие. Они завораживают.

(11.35 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Да. Хорошо. Да.

(11.36 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Ладно.

(11.36 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Просто скажи, что бы ты хотел сделать.

(11.36 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Я хочу  
(11.36 pm)  
Прикоснуться к тебе  
(11.37 pm)  
Я хочу прикоснуться к твоему лицу. По линии скул, и потрогать твои ресницы.  
(11.37 pm)  
Пальцы были бы в блестках, я потрогал так однажды, пока ты спал, они потом полдня не отмывались.

(11.37 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Блестки прекрасно отмываются горячей водой с мылом, к слову.

(11.37 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Ну, может быть, не так уж сильно мне хотелось от них избавиться.

(11.37 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Солнышко ты мое.

(11.37 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Я скучал по тебе.

(11.37 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
А я-то как скучал. Примерно так же, как мое полуобнаженное тело на кровати скучает по твоим рукам.  
(11.37 pm)  
Прикоснись ко мне.

(11.37 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Я бы очень хотел.

(11.37 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Представь, что я рядом. Что мы лежим здесь вместе, на моей кровати.  
(11.38 pm)  
Ты любишь ее, я знаю.  
(11.38 pm)  
Чего тебе хочется? Представь, что ты делаешь это прямо сейчас.

(11.38 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Я хочу трогать тебя, везде, иногда мне жаль, что у меня так мало рук.  
(11.38 pm)  
Особенно когда ты смотришь на меня этим своим взглядом, от которого мутнеет в голове и звенит в других местах  
(11.38 pm)  
У меня каждый раз почти взрывается голова, мне хочется так много всего сразу  
(11.38 pm)  
Хочу поцеловать тебя  
(11.38 pm)  
Прикоснуться к твоим губам, очертить их контур, у тебя красивые губы  
(11.38 pm)  
Я люблю твои губы  
(11.39 pm)  
Хочу целовать их, медленно, и крепко, и нежно, пока ты не начнешь задыхаться

(11.39 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Мне было нечем дышать еще три сообщения назад  
(11.39 pm)  
Никогда не делал ничего такого, говоришь? Наглая ложь, Александр  
(11.40 pm)  
Ты все еще одет?

(11.40 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Да.

(11.40 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Сними рубашку. Я хочу чувствовать тебя.  
(11.40 pm)  
Твою гладкую кожу  
(11.40 pm)  
Почувствуй мое прикосновение  
(11.41 pm)  
Почувствуй, как я прослеживаю пальцами вены на твоих руках и поднимаюсь выше, к плечам, чуть разминаю их, ты ведь наверняка устал  
(11.41 pm)  
Обвожу губами эту греховную руну на твоей шее, о, если бы я мог дать ей новое название, я бы назвал ее "сексуальность"  
(11.42 pm)  
Я прочерчиваю ее языком, медленно, и чуть прикусываю кожу над верхней линией, в твоем особо нежном тайном местечке, отчего ты начинаешь дрожать и дышишь рвано и цепляешься за мои плечи так судорожно, так отчаянно, так сладко  
(11.42 pm)  
Ты чувствуешь?..

(11.42 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
О ангел да  
(11.43 pm)  
Ты что, колдуешь?  
(11.43 pm)  
Магнус  
(11.43 pm)  
Я действительно это чувствую

(11.43 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Ну немножко колдую, совсем чуть-чуть  
(11.43 pm)  
Я так хочу тебя рядом, что оно выходит само собой

(11.44 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Что  
(11.44 pm)  
Как  
(11.44 pm)  
Господи

(11.44 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Что ты чувствуешь, расскажи мне все в подробностях (горячих, непристойных подробностях!)

(11.44 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Мне жарко  
(11.44 pm)  
Я черт побери в огне

(11.45 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Фигурально, надеюсь? А то я могу и перестараться с такого расстояния, учти  
(11.46 pm)  
Алек?  
(11.47 pm)  
Если я перемещусь к тебе прямо сейчас, то застану кучку пепла?

(11.48 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Нет  
(11.48 pm)  
Я  
(11.48 pm)  
Нормально  
(11.48 pm)  
Что бы ты там не делал продолжай пожалуйста

(11.49 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Ладно, но говори со мной  
(11.49 pm)  
Что ты чувствуешь?

(11.50 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Я не могу чувстаотвовать и стрчить смс одновреаоеннно

(11.50 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Очевидно, не можешь  
(11.50 pm)  
Потому что я буду отвлекать тебя  
(11.50 pm)  
И выцеловывать тропы на твоей груди, все ниже и ниже, пока ты не начинаешь дрожать и вцепляться мне в волосы и умолять меня  
(11.50 pm)  
Такой горячий, я чувствую тебя под пальцами, такой гладкий, такой возбужденный  
(11.50 pm)  
Мой сладкий мальчик

(11.50 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Ты ощущаешь это так же безумно как я

(11.51 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Это вопрос?..

(11.51 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Блять да

(11.52 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Следи за своим язычком  
(11.52 pm)  
Грязный язычок

(11.53 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Я бы предпочел приложить свой язычок к любой части твоего тела и выписать на нем все известные мне руны  
(11.54 pm)  
Почему ты остановился

(11.54 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Я  
(11.54 pm)  
Просто представил на секунду то, что ты сказал  
(11.54 pm)  
И меня немного перемкнуло  
(11.55 pm)  
Ммм, кажется, я случайно вырубил электричество в доме  
(11.55 pm)  
А вообще, это было слишком длинное связное сообщение от тебя, кажется, я недостаточно стараюсь

(11.56 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
А если я буду продолжать говорить что-нибудь непристойное, ты вырубишь весь Бруклин?  
(11.56 pm)  
Очень хорошо стараешься, продолжай

(11.56 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
О, да, пожалуйста  
(11.56 pm)  
Бруклин обойдется и без света, ты прав

(11.57 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
К дьяволу, Магнус  
(11.57 pm)  
Иди ко мне  
(11.57 pm)  
Хочу тебя внутри

(11.57 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Ооо, я все ждал, когда ты попросишь  
(11.57 pm)  
Как-нибудь  
(11.57 pm)  
Вот так?..

(11.59 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Ммагнусс  
(11.59 pm)  
О ГОСПОДИ  
(11.59 pm)  
МАГНУС  
(11.59 pm)  
Я не  
(11.59 pm)  
Могу  
(0.00 am)  
О ангел что ты делаешь что ты делаешь что ты делаешь что ты

(0.00 am) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Это потрясающе!  
(0.00 am)  
Ты потрясающий  
(0.00 am)  
Черт возьми, так узко и горячо, так реально  
(0.01 am)  
Алек  
(0.01 am)  
Александр  
(0.01 am)  
Алексааандр

(0.02 am) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Да  
(0.02 am)  
Позвони  
(0.02 am)  
Мне нужен  
(0.02 am)  
Твой голос  
(0.02 am)  
Сейчас же

[Incoming call: Magnus]

***  
(1.22 am) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Ты в порядке?

(1.23 am) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Я кажется в космосе, не уверен.

(1.23 am) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Хорошо, главное, вернись оттуда к моему приезду.


	3. молилась ли ты на ночь, дездемона?

(8.45 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Где ты? Я прождал тебя полтора часа, и ты так и не пришел. Мог бы предупредить, если у тебя дела, или еще что.

(8.45 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Прости меня.

(8.46 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Так и быть. Но все в порядке?

(8.46 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Алек. Мы не сможем видеться некоторое время.

(8.46 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Что? Почему?

(8.46 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Ты был в Институте?

(8.46 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Нет еще. Что случилось?

(8.47 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Договор разорван. Нижний мир объявляет нефилимам войну.

(8.47 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Ладно.  
(8.47 pm)  
Ясно.  
(8.47 pm)  
И ты?..

(8.48 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
И я вынужден остаться с ними и прекратить все взаимодействия с Сумеречными охотниками.

(8.48 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Иначе что? Они могут тебе навредить?

(8.48 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Маги могут. Особенно такой большой разъяренной толпой, которой они сейчас и являются.  
(8.48 pm)  
Мне нельзя терять их расположение, вместе с ним я потеряю доступ к информации.  
(8.49 pm)  
Прости меня, хороший мой. Это последнее, чего бы я хотел для нас.  
(8.49 pm)  
И мне слегка не по себе от того, насколько я на самом деле готов бросить все это прямо сейчас и вернуться к тебе, если ты попросишь.

(8.51 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Я узнал, что случилось.  
(8.51 pm)  
Не попрошу.  
(8.51 pm)  
Мы этого не делали, ты же понимаешь, что это провокация чистой воды, никто из Института никогда бы не причинил вреда невиновным. Валентин пытается стравить нас.

(8.52 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Я-то понимаю, но остальные не знают вас так, как я, и, боюсь, это работает не в мою пользу.  
(8.52 pm)  
Не попросишь?

(8.52 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Нет.  
(8.53 pm)  
Не подвергай себя лишней опасности. Пожалуйста.

(8.53 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Мне жаль, что мы так и не успели сходить на свидание.

(8.53 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Мне тоже.

***  
(11.50 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Может быть, нам можно разговаривать иногда на совершенно отвлеченные от происходящего темы?

(11.53 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Нет.

(11.53 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Совсем?

(11.54 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Какая именно часть слова "н-е-т" тебе непонятна, охотник?

(11.54 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Да что с тобой?..

(11.54 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Забудь этот номер. Не пиши сюда. Магнуса Бейна для тебя больше не существует.

***  
(8.45 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Рафаэль решил, что будет забавно поболтать с тобой от моего имени.  
(8.45 pm)  
Уверяю тебя, я развеял это заблуждение, подлив ему в "Кровавую Мэри" одну весьма интересную штучку, после чего он вот уже полночи изображает из себя дикобраза и страшно всех веселит.   
(8.45 pm)  
Предполагалось, что штучка высвобождает скрытую животную сущность, и я всегда предполагал, что рафэлева сущность как минимум змея подколодная, не иначе, а тут - дикобраз! Рагнор бы просто лопнул от смеха, если бы увидел.  
(8.46 pm)  
Александр. Хочу сообщить тебе две вещи, ужасно важные: а) мы можем говорить на отвлеченные темы, и б) не забывай этот номер, прошу тебя.

(8.46 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Не представляю, как можно изобразить из себя дикобраза.

(8.46 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Ты снова со мной, мой прекрасный!  
(8.46 pm)  
Ну, он делал "фырфырфыр" и пафосно разбрасывал вокруг воображаемые иглы, а мы с Лили делали вид, будто драматично истекаем кровью, раненые в самые сердца.

(8.46 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Звучит весело.

(8.46 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Да не очень, на самом деле. Он меня уже утомил.  
(8.46 pm)  
Как ты?

(8.46 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Не уверен, что смогу отвлеченно ответить.

(8.46 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Сердишься на меня?

(8.46 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Не на тебя.

(8.46 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Ах, мой как никогда лаконичный Александр. Ты все еще должен мне свидание, учти.

(8.46 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Которого, вероятно, никогда не будет, потому что мы тут, похоже, местные Ромео и Джульетта.

(8.46 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Чур я Джульетта, я слишком стар, чтобы лазить к кому-то в окно.

(8.46 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Кто бы сомневался.

(8.46 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Тебе нравится эфиопская кухня?

(8.47 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Я сумеречный охотник, Магнус. Ты серьезно думаешь, что я знаю хоть что-то об эфиопской кухне?

(8.47 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Я пьян, нервничаю, скучаю по тебе и не способен адекватно мыслить.  
(8.48 pm)  
Мои кровососы тоже напились и начали вести себя дурно, так что я убежал от них на крышу, и приглашаю тебя на свидание! Прямо сейчас.

(8.48 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Серьезно?

(8.48 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Да. Но за мной приглядывают, да и у вас там наверняка Постоянная Бдительность, так что это будет воображаемое свидание.

(8.48 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Воображаемое свидание.

(8.48 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Именно.  
(8.49 pm)  
Ты не хочешь на воображаемое свидание? Мое бедное сердце и так нашпиговано иглами дикобраза, Александр, пощади.

(8.49 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Иглами, воображаемыми, как и наше свидание.

(8.49 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Боль от этого не становится меньше.  
(8.50 pm)  
Вы все бессердечные!  
(8.50 pm)  
Уеду в Камбоджу разводить слонов.

(8.50 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Я должен купить тебе воображаемые цветы? Это мое первое воображаемое свидание, не хочу оплошать.  
(8.51 pm)  
В Камбодже слишком жарко, и ты уляпаешь свои дизайнерские туфли в слоновьем дерьме.

(8.51 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Ты прав, придется отложить Камбоджу до совсем отчаянных времен.  
(8.51 pm)  
Я наколдовал прелестную белую розу и подарил ее себе от твоего имени, надеюсь, ты не против. Шампанского?

(8.51 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Яду.

(8.51 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Рано, мы еще не вкусили любви, мой Ромео. Впрочем, у нас еще вся ночь, чтобы пострадать, предаться греху, сбежать вместе, сыграть свадьбу, трагически обмануться и отправиться в мир иной, держа друг друга в объятьях. Возможно, порядок будет другой.

(8.51 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Насыщенная программа для первого свидания.

(8.51 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Ты такой прекрасный.

(8.51 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Уже начал страдать? Подожди, мне надо морально подготовиться.  
(8.52 pm)  
Кстати, грех, которому мы собираемся предаваться, тоже будет воображаемым?

(8.51 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Думаю, можно провести воображаемую репетицию греха, а потом, когда все закончится, согрешить от всей души, как тебе план?

(8.51 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Амбициозно.

*  
(3.20 pm) from: Jace; to: Magnus  
Алек ходит отвратительно довольный. Не знаю, что ты сделал, но спасибо тебе за это.

(3.20 pm) from: Magnus; to: Jace  
Да моя ж ты уточка! Не за что.

(3.21 pm) from: Jace; to: Magnus  
Не поминай уток всуе, Бейн! Черт возьми, а я только подумал, что ты ничего так.  
(3.23 pm)  
Поверить не могу, что он тебе рассказал. Вот ведь засранец.

*  
(2.12 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Никогда не видел столько магов в одном помещении. 

(2.12 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Где это ты на нас смотришь? Я не вижу тебя в зале. 

(2.12 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Я на галерее. Справа. 

(2.12 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Теперь вижу, воробушек. Ооо, ты такой растрепанный и милый, хочу целовать тебя до звона в голове. 

(2.13 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Я только проснулся. Нам даже не сказали, что будет Совет. Думаю, тебе лучше сосредоточиться. 

(2.14 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Я могу быть сосредоточенным на речи Консула и желании целоваться одновременно. 

(2.14 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Консул и целоваться в одном предложении, фи, Магнус. 

(2.14 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Между прочим, Джия была очень хороша в юности. 

(2.14 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Не хочу ничего знать.   
(2.14 pm)  
Мне нравится твоя новая прическа.   
(2.14 pm)  
И это вот, что на тебе надето, чем бы это ни было, тоже.   
(2.15 pm)   
Ты такой красивый и блестящий.   
(2.16 pm)  
Джия там, между прочим, серьезные вещи говорит, перестань ухмыляться, ты заставляешь ее нервничать. 

(2.17 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Да ей дела до меня нет. Как и мне до нее, пока ты продолжаешь лить этот мед в мои уши. 

(2.17 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Неправда. Она о тебе очень высокого мнения.   
(2.17 pm)  
О чем не преминула сообщить мне, сказав, что с моей стороны было очень смело послать все к чертям ради тебя.   
(2.18 pm)   
Мы оба краснели, и это было очень неловко.  
(2.19 pm)   
Ты опять выглядишь слишком довольным, прекрати. 

(2.19 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Ничего не могу с собой поделать. Ты творишь со мной страшные вещи, Александр. 

*  
(7.45 pm) from: Magnus; to: Catarina   
Дьявол, поверить не могу, что все опять развалилось. 

(7.46 pm) from: Catarina; to: Magnus   
Никакого Договора? 

(7.46 pm) from: Magnus; to: Catarina   
Никакого Договора. Драные фейри все испортили. Снова.   
(7.47 pm)  
А самое обидное – никакого Александра!   
(7.47 pm)  
Черт подери, я ведь даже вампиров уломал, и все насмарку! 

*  
(10.45 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Ты опять с вампирами. 

(10.45 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Что поделать. Фейри меня не любят, а от оборотней, когда напьются, слишком воняет мокрой псиной, чтобы их можно было выносить более двух минут. 

(10.45 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
А мне кажется, эта фейри очень не против тебя полюбить. 

(10.46 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Она просто пьяная и страдает в мое плечо по поводу какого-то примитивного, который ей не перезвонил. Постой, откуда ты?..   
(10.46 pm)   
Ты в Пандемониуме? 

(10.46 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Да. 

(10.47 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Это не слишком безопасно для тебя сейчас. 

(10.48 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Пусть она перестанет пускать на тебя слюни

(10.48 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
ИДиЬ СЮДДА И СКЖИ МНЕ ЭТиь В ЛИЦО ТЫ ПАРШИВ   
(10.49 pm)   
Ууупс, прошу прощения за это, она отобрала мой телефон.

(10.49 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Я вижу. 

(10.50 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Где ты? Иди ко мне. Я ее усыплю, и она об этом не вспомнит, а мне жизненно необходимо провести хотя бы пару минут в твоих теплых объятиях. 

(10.50 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Не могу, я на задании. Здесь демон, за которым мы гоняемся последние несколько часов. И нам нельзя, Магнус. Кто-нибудь обязательно заметит. Завтра последнее собрание, не надо лишний раз никого провоцировать.   
(10.52 pm)   
Эй.  
(10.52 pm)  
Меня провоцировать тоже не надо.  
(10.53 pm)   
Ангел, почему они все тебя трогают?..

(10.54 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Я нравлюсь не только тебе, дорогой. И песня хорошая. Иди сюда, потанцуй со мной.

(10.55 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Убери их от себя   
(10.55 pm)   
Куда уже успел деться твой пиджак, черт   
(10.55 pm)   
Так, еще минута, и я начну отрубать руки. Серьезно. 

(10.55 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Ты так горяч, когда ревнуешь, мне нравится

(10.56 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Нет, это невыносимо  
(10.57 pm)   
Молилась ли ты на ночь, Дездемона? 

***  
(4.45 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Спасибо за вчерашний вечер. Я тысячу лет так не веселился! 

(4.45 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Ты столько и не живешь  
(4.46 pm)   
И ты же стер им память, правда? 

(4.46 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Разумеется. Но выражение их лиц, черт подери! Весь Нижний мир сегодня гудит и строит догадки, что такого произошло в вип-ложе Магнуса Бейна прошлой ночью.

(4.46 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
А что помнят очевидцы? 

(4.47 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Смутные обрывки чего-то темного, греховного и возбуждающего, что, в общем-то почти правда. Во всяком случае, по моим ощущениям, когда ты ворвался туда, разгоряченный и злой, выглядящий как ходячий грех, разбросал всех по сторонам и вжал меня в стену, целуя так страстно, и жадно, и голодно, дьявол, я до сих пор воспламеняюсь при одной мысли об этом.

(4.47 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Они тебя трогали. Это бесит, знаешь ли.

(4.48 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Если бы ты позволил мне сохранить им память, то все бы запомнили, кому я принадлежу, поверь. Очень хорошо запомнили.

(4.48 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
После подписания Договора я покажу им снова. И на этот раз они запомнят.

(4.48 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Прямо-таки возьмешь и покажешь? И не в закрытой ложе, а где-нибудь у барной стойки, у всех на виду, м? 

(4.49 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Ну, пожалуй, мне придется выпить чего-нибудь перед этим, для храбрости.

(4.50 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Или я просто пообжимаюсь с парочкой фейри, чтобы ты дошел до кондиции. 

(4.50 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Никаких долбанных фейри!  
(4.50 pm)   
Ты мой.  
(4.50 pm)   
Если хочешь, конечно. Я имею ввиду... ты хочешь? Чтобы все видели?

(4.51 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Хочу, конечно. На меня еще никто так дерзко не заявлял права, это будет интересно. И я несколько дней буду лучиться от самодовольства, раздражая своих друзей, прелесть! 

(4.52 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Будут болтать.

(4.52 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Ох, Александр. Мне четыре сотни лет, все самое плохое, что человечество могло бы сказать обо мне, я уже слышал. Вопрос в том, готов ли к этому ты? 

(4.52 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Я хочу быть с тобой. Даже если я к чему-то не готов, я буду бороться с этим в процессе.   
(4.54 pm)   
Джия смотрит на нас укоризненно, кажется, она просекла, что мы переписываемся. И Иззи тоже, она подозрительно ухмыляется и посматривает на меня.

(4.54 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Да все равно. Та самая фейри вчера по очень большому пьяному секрету сообщила мне, что Королева согласна на новый Договор. Так что уже сегодня мы будем свободны. 

(4.55 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Ух. 

(4.55 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Да. 

(4.55 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Как-то непривычно даже. Я что, смогу просто так подойти к тебе посреди зала, когда собрание закончится? 

(4.56 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Полагаю, что да. Можешь подойти ко мне и сделать вид, что поздравляешь и будешь очень ценить наше сотрудничество. 

(4.56 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
А на самом деле? 

(4.56 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
А на самом деле прошептать мне какую-нибудь непристойность. 

(4.56 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Я в этом не силен. 

(4.56 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Серьезно? Ты совершенно непристоен даже когда ничего не делаешь, Александр. Вот прямо сейчас, например.   
(4.58 pm)   
Ах, и тебе так идет этот оттенок розового, мой сладкий перчик. 

(4.58 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Иззи тут уже почти рыдает надо мной от смеха, прекрати. 

(4.58 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Ну нет, мне слишком нравится тебя дразнить :Р   
(4.58 pm)   
Так мы собираемся воплотить в жизнь наше воображаемое свидание? 

(4.58 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Сегодня вечером? 

(4.59 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Вообще-то, я намереваюсь нагло похитить тебя сразу после собрания. 

(4.59 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Я совершенно не против похищения. И я придумал непристойность, которую скажу тебе через две минуты. Правда, она скорее милая, чем непристойная, но тебе придется удовольствоваться этим. 

(4.59 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Это ужасный удар, но я как-нибудь справлюсь. 

(4.59 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Увидимся через две минуты? 

(5.00 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Увидимся через две минуты.


	4. у меня яичница в волосах!

(9.45 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Магнус   
(9.46 pm)   
Магнуус   
(9.47 pm)   
Магнуссс 

(9.47 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
О, господи, Александр, в чем дело? 

(9.47 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Почему ты не открываешь дверь 

(9.47 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Дай-ка подумать.   
(9.48 pm)   
Наверное, потому что меня нет дома. 

(9.48 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Где ты  
(9.48 pm)   
Вернись ты мне нужен 

(9.49 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Как нахально, юноша, где ваши манеры. Мог бы хоть знаки препинания ставить приличия ради.  
(9.49 pm)   
Клэри опять напортачила? 

(9.49 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Да.   
(9.49 pm)   
Нет.   
(9.50 pm)   
Вроде того. 

(9.50 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Нет. Вот просто нет. Ты бессовестно игнорировал меня почти две недели, так что разбирайтесь сами со своими проблемами. 

(9.51 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Нет никаких проблем.   
(9.51 pm)   
Точнее, есть, но сейчас это неважно.   
(9.51 pm)   
Ты мне нужен. 

(9.52 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Для каких, прошу прощения, целей? 

(9.52 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Кинуть тебя на кровать и целовать пока ты не потеряешь сознание 

(9.52 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Так, а вот с этого стоило начинать. 

(9.52 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Это ужасно. 

(9.52 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Разве?   
(9.52 pm)  
Ты в порядке вообще? Ты какой-то слишком разговорчивый, это подозрительно.

(9.53 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Нет, я не в порядке.   
(9.53 pm)  
Я не могу спать, не могу есть, ничего не могу делать как нормальный человек   
(9.53 pm)   
Не могу даже смотреть на тебя, потому что мне хочется 

(9.53 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Чего тебе хочется? 

(9.53 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Я должен думать о Джейсе. Он только вернулся, и все так плохо 

(9.54 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Ты десять лет думал о Джейсе, подумай о ком-нибудь другом ради разнообразия.   
(9.54 pm)   
Обо мне, например. 

(9.54 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Я и так думаю о тебе, и это сводит меня с ума.   
(9.54 pm)   
Когда я чем-то занят, все не так плохо, но когда ты приходишь в Институт, дразнишь, смотришь на меня, надеваешь эти преступные узкие брюки, я не могу   
(9.55 pm)   
А теперь   
(9.55 pm)   
Если вкратце   
(9.55 pm)   
Это все Клэри 

(9.55 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Ну разумеется. 

(9.56 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Она меня так раздражает, глупая, невыносимая девчонка   
(9.56 pm)   
Она создала новую руну 

(9.57 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Что она сделала, прости? 

(9.57 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Создала. Руну. 

(9.57 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Рискую показаться невежественным, но разве это возможно? 

(9.57 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Мы тоже думали, что нет, но это же Клэри, законы ей не писаны   
(9.58 pm)   
Я зол, я так зол, ты просто не представляешь, как я зол   
(9.58 pm)   
Она нарисовала руну и назвала ее Бесстрашие   
(9.58 pm)   
Эти идиоты тут же вызвались испробовать ее на себе, но я им не позволил 

(9.59 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Кажется, я начинаю понимать. 

(9.59 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Я старший, я несу за них ответственность, черт подери! 

(9.59 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Тише, Александр, тише. 

(10.00 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Это было адски больно, но зато потом вдруг стало так легко и весело   
(10.00 pm)   
Я сказал Клэри все, что думаю о ней   
(10.00 pm)   
Потом Джейс начал ругаться со мной из-за того, что я думаю о Клэри   
(10.01 pm)   
Потом я сказал Джейсу все, что я думаю о нем   
(10.01 pm)   
Буквально все, и это было очень неловко. 

(10.02 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Могу себе представить. 

(10.02 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Потому что я сказал ему и о том, что влюблен в него   
(10.02 pm)   
Был влюблен в него 

(10.03 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Даже так. 

(10.03 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
А потом я его ударил, потому что он мудак, и мне так захотелось. 

(10.04 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
А вот это я одобряю. 

(10.04 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Иззи хохотала до слез и даже не пыталась это скрыть.  
(10.04 pm)  
Потом я их бросил и пошел в Пандемониум, надеясь, что ты там, но тебя там нет 

(10.04 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Очевидно. 

(10.05 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Поэтому я украл вампирский байк и приехал к тебе в Бруклин, но тебя и здесь нет 

(10.06 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Мм, какой ты бунтарь, это так заводит! 

(10.06 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Кажется, действие руны заканчивается, а я все еще не   
(10.06 pm)   
Когда ты вернешься? 

(10.06 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Ты "не" что? 

(10.07 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Не сказал тебе 

(10.07 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Не сказал что? 

(10.08 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Что я хочу заняться с тобой сексом прямо сейчас на любой поверхности твоего лофта немедленно

(10.08 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Ух, как смело, мой мальчик! Ты почти уговорил меня вернуться домой.   
(10.08 pm)   
Какая славная руна. 

(10.08 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Нет, подожди, о, господи, поцеловать тебя, я имел ввиду поцеловать тебя 

(10.09 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Ну да, ну да. 

(10.09 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Хотя для начала неплохо было бы вообще тебя увидеть. Хотя, эти две вещи можно и совместить. Дурацкая руна, она заставляет меня слишком много говорить и, кажется, прекращает связь моего мозга с речью. 

(10.10 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Все лучше и лучше. 

(10.10 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Так ты возвращаешься? 

(10.11 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Я, между прочим, все еще обижен на тебя.   
(10.12 pm)  
И вообще-то занят, хоть и очарован происходящими в тебе метаморфозами. 

(10.14 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
У меня больше нет сил ждать!   
(10.14 pm)   
Кстати, я должен извиниться, кажется, тебе придется кое-что объяснить своей соседке. 

(10.14 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
О, демоны, что ты сделал с миссис Китс?! Она же милейшая женщина, Алек! Соседство со мной и так плохо влияет на ее психику.

(10.15 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Ну эээ   
(10.15 pm)   
Отжимался на лестничной площадке, что такого   
(10.15 pm)   
Она завопила и ударила меня сумкой, после чего заперлась у себя в квартире, но я вижу, что она подглядывает в глазок.   
(10.15 pm)   
Очевидно, она решила, что я маньяк. 

(10.16 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
На дворе поздний вечер, ты весь в черном, на тебе оружие, куча жутких татуировок, взъерошенные вихры и дерзкий сумасшедший взгляд, ее можно понять, бедная женщина.   
(10.17 pm)  
Я бы на ее месте уже растекся восторженной лужицей у твоих ног.   
(10.17 pm)   
Ох, какая сексуальная картинка сейчас у меня в голове, ты бы знал. 

(10.17 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Магнус, мне плохо. 

(10.17 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Что такое? 

(10.18 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
В сумке были яйца, они разбились об меня, и теперь я воняю.   
(10.18 pm)   
У меня яичница в волосах! 

(10.19 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Дьявол, ты такое недоразумение   
(10.19 pm)   
Развеселил меня почти до икоты, негодник! 

(10.19 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Вернись немедленно! 

(10.19 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Ну даже не знаю, Александр. Яичница в волосах меня как-то не возбуждает, нет. 

(10.20 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Ты чертов сукин сын, Магнус Бейн. 

(10.20 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Что недалеко от истины, лапушка моя. 

(10.20 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Я скучал по тебе. 

(10.21 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Руна все еще работает? 

(10.22 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Да. И я все еще хочу. 

(10.22 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Чего ты хочешь, Александр? 

(10.22 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Тебя. 

(10.22 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Иди сюда и скажи мне это в лицо. 

(10.22 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Я и так целый час торчу у твоей двери. 

(10.22 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Которая уже пять минут как открыта, глупый.


	5. я не буду отращивать брюшко

(5.10 pm) from: Isabelle; to: Alec  
Итак, когда ты собираешься это сделать?

(5.10 pm) from: Alec; to: Isabelle  
Сделать что.

(5.10 pm) from: Isabelle; to: Alec  
Ты знаешь, что, братишка.

(5.10 pm) from: Alec; to: Isabelle  
Я не буду.

(5.10 pm) from: Isabelle; to: Alec  
У нас был уговор!

(5.11 pm) from: Alec; to: Isabelle  
Он был односторонний. Ты сама с собой договорилась, я в этом не участвовал.

(5.11 pm) from: Isabelle; to: Alec  
Трусишь?

(5.11 pm) from: Alec; to: Isabelle  
С чего бы.

(5.12 pm) from: Isabelle; to: Alec  
Да ладно, просто признай, что ты трусишь. Вы не так давно перешли твой девственный Рубикон, ты еще не привык, я понимаю. Просто жаль, что Магнусу придется так долго ждать.

(5.12 pm) from: Alec; to: Isabelle  
Чего ждать?

(5.13 pm) from: Isabelle; to: Alec  
Ну, пока ты там переломаешь все свои психологические-или-какие-там-еще барьеры, думаю, годам к сорока, когда у тебя уже появятся седины и пивное брюшко, ты будешь готов.

(5.20 pm) from: Alec; to: Isabelle  
Ты дьявол, Иззи.  
(5.22 pm)  
И серьезно, пивное брюшко?

* * *

  
(5.45 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Когда будешь дома?

(5.47 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Ближе к полуночи, думаю. Что случилось, мой хороший?

(5.47 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Ничего. Просто спросил.  
(5.48 pm)  
Иззи думает, что у меня будет пивное брюшко к сорока годам.

(5.48 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Эта женщина вообще видела твой пресс? Я оскорблен до глубины души.

* * *

  
(6.24 pm) from: Magnus; to: Isabelle  
Ты снова что-то натворила?

(6.28 pm) from: Isabelle; to: Magnus  
Не понимаю, о чем ты.

(6.28 pm) from: Magnus; to: Isabelle  
Мне стоит беспокоиться?

(6.28 pm) from: Isabelle; to: Magnus  
Тебе стоит предвкушать.

* * *

  
(6.28 pm) from: Isabelle; to: Jace  
С тебя пятьдесят баксов.

(6.28 pm) from: Jace; to: Isabelle  
Да быть не может!

(6.28 pm) from: Isabelle; to: Jace  
Да-да-да, это случится сегодня ночью. Тетушка Иззи все устроила.

(6.28 pm) from: Jace; to: Isabelle  
Он зассыт, спорим?

(6.28 pm) from: Isabelle; to: Jace  
Хочешь проиграть еще пятьдесят?

* * *

  
(1.23 pm) from: Magnus; to: Isabelle  
Изабель  
(1.23 pm)  
Изабеллль  
(1.23 pm)  
Моя прекрасная, моя чудесная, моя восхитительная Изабель!

(1.23 pm) from: Isabelle; to: Magnus  
Подробностей, Бейн, я жажду подробностей!

(1.24 pm) from: Magnus; to: Isabelle  
Ты уверена, что хочешь знать такие вещи о своем брате?

(1.24 pm) from: Isabelle; to: Magnus  
Конечно! И тут Джейс рядом, старательно делает вид, что ему не интересно, так что сочные детали приветствуются.

(1.25 pm) from: Magnus; to: Isabelle  
Ну так и быть.  
(1.25 pm)  
Был унылый скучный вечер четверга, ничего, как говорится, не предвещало

(1.25 pm) from: Isabelle; to: Magnus  
Как это не предвещало, он же написал тебе нечто такое, после чего ты стал беспокоиться и написал мне!

(1.26 pm) from: Magnus; to: Isabelle  
Не перебивай, дорогуша.  
(1.28 pm)  
Так вот, я шел домой пешком, моросил дождь, был трудный клиент, я страшно вымотался и чувствовал себя препогано, хоть и ощущал некоторые отголоски душевной теплоты при мысли, что, возможно, дома меня ждет Александр, и мы могли бы сладко обниматься на диване весь вечер, краем глаза глядя какие-нибудь глупые телешоу.  
(1.29 pm)  
Возможно, в эти нежные думы периодически (иногда неуместно) вклинивались пара темных страстных дум, вызванных твоим интригующим сообщением, несносная моя.

(1.29 pm) from: Isabelle; to: Magnus  
Я очень старалась.

(1.30 pm) from: Magnus; to: Isabelle  
И ты не представляешь, как я обомлел, когда сквозь тернии пробок, толпы примитивных и до тошноты противную морось, я наконец добрался до дома, где меня ждало  
(1.31 pm)  
Так, погоди, у меня тут внезапный клиент

(1.31 pm) from: Isabelle; to: Magnus  
Ну нет!  
(1.31 pm)  
МАГНУС черт-тебя-дери БЕЙН

(1.31 pm) from: Magnus; to: Isabelle  
Ну правда не могу, душечка, наберись терпения

(1.31 pm) from: Isabelle; to: Magnus  
Какого терпения? Откуда ему взяться?! О, Разиэль.  
(1.31 pm)  
Просто скажи "да" или "нет"?  
(1.32 pm)  
Да или нет?  
(1.32 pm)  
Он сделал это или нет?  
(1.34 pm)  
НУ МАГНУС

* * *

  
(2.13 pm) from: Isabelle; to: Alec  
Скажи мне.

(2.14 pm) from: Alec; to: Isabelle  
Не скажу.

(2.14 pm) from: Isabelle; to: Alec  
Зараза!

* * *

  
Он слышит сердцебиение Алека еще на лестнице. Быстрое, но размеренное, четкое как метроном, родное. Оно уже вошло в его кровь, крутится где-то в груди, ластится к ребрам рядом с его собственным сердцем, разливается по венам и стучит, стучит - выбивая ритмом любимое имя в несколько слогов.  
Вдруг душно и совсем нечего вдохнуть, кроме любви и сигаретного дыма.

* * *

  
(4.25 pm) from: Isabelle; to: Magnus  
Я все еще жду.  
(4.26 pm)  
Я в нетерпении. Два часа прошло, можно было всех демонов Ада поочередно вызвать!  
(4.50 pm)  
Я уже дважды перекрасила ногти, а Джейс отыграл три тренировочных боя со своими воображаемыми недругами, где ты?!

(4.55 pm) from: Magnus; to: Isabelle  
Ну какая настырная.  
(4.56 pm)  
Ладно уж, на чем я там остановился?

(4.56 pm) from: Isabelle; to: Magnus  
На том, как ты вошел домой и ОБОМЛЕЛ  
Вот отсюда я хочу все в мельчайших подробностях.

(4.56 pm) from: Magnus; to: Isabelle  
Знаешь, дорогая, меня как-то смущает твой неуемный энтузиазм. Может, тебе развлечься сходить, ну или там еще чего?

* * *

  
Дверь поскрипывает, тихо захлопываясь, и стук в ушах усиливается; свое ли сердце начинает биться быстрее, или чужое, Магнус не знает уже. Он, крадучись, ступает по ковру, идет на запах сигаретного дыма, и пространство вокруг хрупкое как лед, и пальцы дрожат так, что стыдно.  
Дыши, бьется внутри, дыши. Но как дышать, когда посреди его гостиной божество - Александр, обнаженный и прекрасный до боли, сжимает тонкими пальцами сигарету, чуть запрокидывает голову и выдыхает медленно, судорожно, и дым мягко клубится у его приоткрытых губ.

* * *

  
(5.02 pm) from: Magnus; to: Isabelle  
Все согласно твоему сценарию: виски, сигарета, отсутствие одежды и Магнус Бейн, мгновенно воспламенившийся от такого зрелища. Это было горячо, очень горячо, невероятно горячо, я забыл, как дышать, клянусь, я даже имя свое забыл, мог только смотреть на него, на эти скульптурные линии, на эти мраморные плечи и тонкие разлеты ключиц, слава вашему Разиэлю за то, что создал вас, прекрасные создания.

(5.03 pm) from: Isabelle; to: Magnus  
Я вот, черт побери, совершенно не хотел думать о разлете алековых ключиц.

(5.03 pm) from: Magnus; to: Isabelle  
И не думай, златовласка, а то, упаси утка, сломаешь себе что-нибудь.

(5.04 pm) from: Isabelle; to: Magnus  
Ты козлина, Бейн.  
(5.05 pm)  
Козлина, каких свет не видывал.  
(5.05 pm)  
Сколько можно про уток уже.  
(5.06 pm)  
Я знала, я знала, что он это сделает!  
(5.07 pm)  
И спасибо, Магнус, Джейс теперь должен мне две сотни, ха-ха. Что было дальше?..

(5.08 pm) from: Magnus; to: Isabelle  
А дальше мы обесчестили стол в гостиной. Не то, чтобы ему в первый раз приходится такое претерпевать, но все же, сдается мне, еще одного настолько бурного натиска он не выдержит.

(5.09 pm) from: Isabelle; to: Magnus  
Иззи тут вытворяет нечто, чему я не могу дать названия.

(5.09 pm) from: Magnus; to: Isabelle  
О, прошу тебя, избавь меня от своих жалких лингвистических потугов.

(5.11 pm) from: Isabelle; to: Magnus  
Верещит, вот, что она делает. Носится по комнате и верещит!

(5.11 pm) from: Magnus; to: Isabelle  
Серьезно, заставь ее позвонить Мелиорну, это уже прямо-таки неприлично.

* * *

  
(5.13 pm) from: Jace; to: Magnus  
Я тебе сейчас кое-что скажу, после чего мы сделаем вид, что я тебе этого никогда не говорил, идет?

(5.13 pm) from: Magnus; to: Jace  
Ну рискни, принцесса.

(5.14 pm) from: Jace; to: Magnus  
Спасибо, что ты у него есть.

(5.15 pm) from: Magnus; to: Jace  
Ну даже не знаю.  
(5.16 pm)  
Меня так и тянет сказать какую-нибудь гадость, но я что-то так растроган, что, пожалуй, не буду.

* * *

  
Свет ночного города - фонари, вывески, чужие окна - преломляется и стелется по комнате полосами и квадратами, мягко обволакивая обнаженную кожу; мерцает на покрывшихся смущенным румянцем скулах, путается в сладковатом дыму, играет с непослушными черными вихрами. Алек напряженно замирает, краснея, пряча глаза, но сохранив вальяжную позу - стоит, облокотившись о барную стойку, сигарета дрожит в пальцах, бокал с виски рядом сверкает гранями. Робкий взгляд из-под ресниц - горячий, голодный взгляд, и в нем все: смотри на меня, желай меня, я твой.  
Магнус пьян от любви.

* * *

  
(9.45 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Ты ведь не рассказал им, как все было на самом деле, правда?

(9.45 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Ты недооцениваешь мой талант рассказчика, душечка.  
Кроме того, все было прекрасно, и я не сказал ни слова лжи.

(9.45 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Если не принимать во внимание того, насколько это было неловко и смущающе.

(9.46 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Это было не неловко, а очаровательно!

(9.46 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Это было неловко, и не спорь со мной. Я, наверное, не создан для таких вещей.

(9.47 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Ты создан для того, чтобы тобой любоваться, боготворить твое тело и восхищаться твоей светлой и доброй душой, что я и собираюсь делать ближайшие много-много-много лет.

(9.47 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Даже если я отращу брюшко?

(9.47 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Даже если так.

(9.47 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Я не буду отращивать брюшко.

(9.47 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
И слава Разиэлю, любовь моя. Это было бы ужасно.

* * *

  
Магнус взбегает по лестнице, вновь слыша знакомый стук, кутается в него как в одеяло, брызжет искрами с пальцев - не сдержаться, слишком много всего внутри. В доме тепло, уютно горит настольная лампа, и пахнет ими двумя, Председатель сверкает желтым глазом с дивана, так хорошо.  
\- Привет, - говорит Алек.  
Смотрит так нежно, обнимая его фигуру ласкающим взглядом, и Магнус снова может вдохнуть, и что-то сладко дрожит внутри, трепетное и обжигающее.  
И весь его мир сужается до улыбки в сияющих, любимых глазах.


	6. тихая гавань

(11.56 am) from: Clary; to: Magnus   
Привет. Ты когда последний раз видел Саймона?  
(11.56 am)  
Он не отвечает на мои звонки и сообщения, я волнуюсь. Он в порядке?   
(12.00 pm)   
Магнус?

(12.00 pm) from: Magnus; to: Clary   
Чтза   
(12.00 pm)  
Ккого хрна   
(12.01 pm)   
Святые усы Разиэля, бисквитик   
(12.01 pm)   
Ну рань же страшная   
(12.02 pm)   
Зашто

(12.03 pm) from: Clary; to: Magnus   
Уже полдень, Магнус.

(12.03 pm) from: Magnus; to: Clary   
Где полдень  
(12.04 pm)  
Это у тебя полдень, а у меня раннее утро  
(12.04 pm)  
Что тебе нужно

(12.04 pm) from: Clary; to: Magnus   
Саймон! Ты знаешь, где он?

(12.05 pm) from: Magnus; to: Clary   
Кто это

(12.05 pm) from: Clary; to: Magnus   
Ты с ним живешь, Магнус.

(12.06 pm) from: Magnus; to: Clary   
А, ты про Стефана.   
(12.07 pm)   
Ну он вчера был со мной в Пандемониуме, а дальше я не помню, прости.

(12.08 pm) from: Clary; to: Magnus   
Ты значительно прояснил ситуацию, конечно.

(12.08 pm) from: Magnus; to: Clary   
Всгдарадпмочь

(12.08 pm) from: Clary; to: Magnus   
Засыпаешь, да?   
(12.10 pm)  
Ладно, скажи ему перезвонить мне, как вернется, хорошо?

* * *

  
(1.15 pm) from: Lily Chen; to: Magnus   
Мы принесли немощное туловище твоего сожителя в Дюмор, судя по внешним признакам и запаху, он вылакал немереное количество вчерашних фейских гипно-коктейлей. На случай, если тебе интересно.

(1.17 pm) from: Magnus; to: Lily Chen   
Дьявол, я же говорил ему не пить их.

(1.17 pm) from: Lily Chen; to: Magnus   
Ну да. А мы потом сказали, что можно. Прости.

(1.17 pm) from: Magnus; to: Lily Chen   
Вот сами его и откачивайте теперь, черти.

(1.18 pm) from: Lily Chen; to: Magnus   
Рафаэль психанул и закрылся у себя, а я к этому туловищу не притронусь.   
(1.18 pm)   
И почему твой несуразный бойфренд - вампир? Раф вроде говорил, что он сумеречный охотник.

(1.19 pm) from: Magnus; to: Lily Chen   
Это, как ты выражаешься, туловище - не мой бойфренд, а моя головная боль. А мой восхитительный я-надеюсь-бойфренд-хотя-мы-вроде-как-не-то-чтобы-это-обсуждали страшно занят поисками своего несносного парабатая.   
(1.20 pm)   
Поэтому я развлекаюсь как могу.   
(1.20 pm)   
Сеймур в общем-то забавный.

(1.21 pm) from: Lily Chen; to: Magnus   
Был, пока не заблевал персидский ковер.   
(1.22 pm)   
Забери его отсюда, Бейн, немедленно!

(1.22 pm) from: Magnus; to: Lily Chen   
Кто-нибудь вообще даст мне выспаться сегодня?   
(1.24 pm)   
Черт, мне так нравился этот ваш ковер.

* * *

  
(9.47 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Я нашел твоего дурного вампира.   
(9.47 pm)   
Шатался по улицам, вид совершенно неадекватный. Солнце едва село, он чуть не сгорел.

(9.47 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
О, боги, я забыл про него!   
(9.47 pm)   
Бисквитик меня убьет.

(9.48 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Он выглядит безумно и несет какую-то дичь про вчерашнюю вечеринку, тебя и Рафаэля Сантьяго.

(9.48 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
А что с Рафаэлем? И со мной?

(9.48 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
В рассказе про тебя фигурируют голые пьяные фейри.

(9.48 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Клевета! Хотя, может и нет, я, честно говоря, не очень помню прошлую ночь. Фейри намешали своей пыли во все коктейли.

(9.48 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Ну да, ну да.   
(9.49 pm)   
Он все бормочет про туалет и клыки на горле. Насчет Рафаэля. И что-то про жар. И бицепсы. Не понимаю, что это значит.

(9.49 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Зато я понимаю.

(9.49 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
И что это значит?

(9.50 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Полагаю, у них с Рафаэлем произошел некий жаркий инцидент в туалете, включающий в себя сомнительные вампирские прелюдии.

(9.51 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Эээ, да  
(9.53 pm)   
Он только что поведал мне эту занимательную историю в полном объеме.   
(9.54 pm)   
Кажется, я хочу отрезать себе уши.

(9.54 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Не надо, они мне нравятся.

(9.54 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Разиэль, за что мне это.

(9.54 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
А я с ним живу.

(9.54 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Сам виноват, никто же тебя не просил селить его у себя.

(9.56 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Ну, не то, чтобы это было правдой, на самом деле. Возможно, я совершенно случайно узнал, что Претор Люпус заметил его и собирается послать наблюдателя, и может быть я совершенно случайно, разумеется не слишком озаботившись обдумыванием своих слов, сказал, что знаю этого парня, на что Претор очень радостно предложил мне за ним присмотреть.   
(9.56 pm)   
И тут я совершенно неожиданно для себя согласился, не знаю, что на меня нашло.   
(9.57 pm)   
Какой-то неконтролируемый приступ человеколюбия, не иначе.

(9.57 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Объект твоего человеколюбия сейчас распевает тебе дифирамбы. Утверждает, что ты добрейшее существо на планете.

(9.57 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Не верь ему, я вселяющий страх и ужас чернокнижник, который вызывает демонов и расчленяет младенцев в своем подвале!

(9.57 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
У тебя нет подвала.

(9.57 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Не будь таким прагматичным, Александр.   
(9.58 pm)   
Кстати, тебя не слишком затруднит привезти Симуса ко мне? Я даже смужаюсь и выползу из кровати к вашему приезду.   
(9.58 pm)   
Может даже надену на себя что-нибудь.   
(9.59 pm)   
Но это не точно.

(9.59 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Магнус…   
(10.00 pm)   
Разумеется, мне не сложно, почему ты вообще спрашиваешь

(10.00 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Потому что ты - минное поле, Александр, а Магнус Бейн - осторожная кошечка.

(10.01 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Тебя, по-видимому, тоже не отпустило еще.

(10.01 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Я очень стараюсь вести себя прилично, у меня получается?

(10.01 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
На грани.   
(10.02 pm)   
Слушай, я не силен в метафорах, так что лучше уточни, что именно ты имеешь ввиду, пока я не подумал что-нибудь не то.

(10.02 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Прямолинеен, как всегда.  
(10.03 pm)   
Я просто не хочу торопить тебя. Или давить на тебя. Не хочу своими действиями заставлять тебя чувствовать себя некомфортно.

(10.04 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Я не минное поле. И не взорвусь от любого твоего действия.   
(10.05 pm)   
И я в порядке, в смысле   
(10.05 pm)   
Я не чувствую себя некомфортно. Рядом с тобой.   
(10.06 pm)  
И то, что ты сделал для Саймона, это очень по-доброму.   
(10.06 pm)  
Ты добрый.

(10.07 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Ужасно. Не понимаю, как это вышло, с моим-то воспитанием и образом жизни.  
(10.07 pm)  
Но я рад, что ты так думаешь.  
(10.07 pm)   
И я рад, что ты в порядке.

(10.07 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Ладно.   
(10.08 pm)   
Мы застряли в пробке.   
(10.09 pm)   
Он что, правда готовит тебе ужины? По его словам, ты этим очень доволен, и вы мило проводите время вместе.

(10.10 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Когда он перестает переживать из-за любой случившейся в мире ерунды, он забавный, да. И ему нравилось готовить, когда он был примитивным. Он весьма хорош, вынужден признать.

(10.10 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Ну прекрасно.   
(10.11 pm)   
Я тоже хорошо готовлю.

(10.11 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Правда?

(10.11 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Я рос с Иззи, мне надо было выживать.

(10.11 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
О, мой дорогой, я бы с превеликим удовольствием оценил твои кулинарные таланты.

(10.11 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Оценивай таланты Саймона, вам же так хорошо вместе.

(10.11 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Неужели ревнуешь, сахарок?

(10.12 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Нет.

(10.12 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Жаль.

(10.12 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Ну, может, немного.

(10.12 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Уже лучше.

(10.13 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Ладно, меня это бесит.

(10.13 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Прекрасно!

(10.15 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Ничего прекрасного. Всякий раз, когда он попадает в поле моего зрения, то начинает рассказывать, как с тобой весело, как он заставил тебя посмотреть все эпизоды каких-то там войн, и ты был в восторге, как вы гуляли ночью по супермаркету в поисках чая, чтобы ты перестал его воровать, как он любит тискать твоего кота, как он привил тебе любовь к сэндвичам с арахисовым маслом, и так до бесконечности.   
(10.15 pm)   
А еще он постоянно с тобой переписывается!   
(10.15 pm)   
Он знает о тебе гораздо больше, чем я, хотя живет с тобой всего-то недели полторы.

(10.15 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
И кто в этом виноват? Я же прямо перед тобой, открыт ко всему, что ты только захочешь, просто приди и возьми.

(10.15 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Прийти и взять?

(10.15 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Да.

(10.16 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Ладно.

(10.16 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Что, прямо сейчас?   
(10.16)   
Тебе стоит уточнить, что именно ты собираешься делать, а то у меня в голове уже нарисовалось слишком много волнующих вариантов.   
(10.17 pm)   
Очень волнующих!   
(10.22 pm)   
Алек?

(10.22 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Я здесь, я был занят.   
(10.22 pm)   
Этого идиота стошнило в такси, нас оттуда выгнали, и мне потребовалась пара минут, чтобы совладать с собой и не бросить его валяться на обочине.   
(10.23 pm)   
Зато теперь он вырубился и перестал безостановочно болтать, так что я заехал в супермаркет и собираюсь приготовить тебе ужин.   
(10.23 pm)   
Если ты не против.

(10.23 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
О, мой дорогой, я буду ждать с нетерпением!  
(10.24 pm)   
Кстати, куда ты дел бездыханного Стивена?

(10.24 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Закинул в магазинную тележку. Жаль, он не влезет в пакет, придется тащить на себе.   
(10.25 pm)   
Примитивные почему-то разбежались, что не так

(10.25 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Руна невидимости все еще на тебе?

(10.25 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Она всегда на мне.   
(10.26 pm)   
Оy. Ладно, несколько странных сегодняшних случаев внезапно обрели смысл.

(10.26 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Ради Ангела, сотри руну, пожалей несчастных примитивных.

(10.27 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Без руны я чувствую себя голым.

(10.27 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
О, мое дурное воображение.

(10.27 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Что?

(10.27 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Ничего, ничего, неважно, я совершенно точно ничего не представил себе прямо сейчас.

(10.29 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Мяо любит мясные рулетики?

(10.28 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Александр, солнышко ты мое. Решил накормить всех в этом доме, да?

(10.28 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
В случае Мяо это скорее взятка.

(10.28 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
А в моем?

(10.30 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Не знаю. С тобой все сложно.

(10.30 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Ты нравишься мне, я нравлюсь тебе, разве это сложно?

(10.30 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Это - нет. Сложно все, что вокруг.  
(10.31 pm)   
Я знаю, что веду себя как идиот, просто мне не хочется, чтобы весь этот беспорядок отравлял нас с тобой.

(10.31 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Он и не отравляет. Во всяком случае, для меня.   
(10.33 pm)   
Просто не будет никогда. Да, мы в самом эпицентре войны, но среди всего этого кошмара разве не приятно иметь место, где ты можешь забыть о нем хоть на какое-то время? Я хотел бы стать для тебя этим местом.   
(10.33 pm)   
Я хотел бы стать для тебя отдушиной, твоей тихой гаванью, твоим теплым местечком, где необязательно постоянно что-то кому-то доказывать, где не нужно всегда быть сильным. Я хочу быть человеком, рядом с которым ты можешь позволить себе быть самим собой.   
(10.33 pm)   
Но этого не случится, если ты будешь продолжать отталкивать меня.

(10.34 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Прости. Но из-за меня ты ввязываешься в войну, вместо того, чтобы переждать ее где-нибудь, оставшись в безопасности.

(10.35 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Ты не хочешь, чтобы я пострадал, поэтому пытаешься от меня избавиться?

(10.35 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Да. То есть нет. Почему ты всегда все так двусмысленно формулируешь, это с ума меня сводит.

(10.35 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Я бы все равно ввязался рано или поздно, как в прошлый раз. Я слишком любопытный и, как мы уже выяснили сегодня, мягкосердечный, чтобы оставаться в стороне.

(10.35 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Я беспокоюсь за тебя.

(10.35 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Глупый нефилим. Ну вот и как на тебя теперь сердиться?

(10.35 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Никак. Иззи пробовала, говорит, дело дрянь.   
(10.36 pm)   
И я собираюсь накормить тебя, нельзя сердиться на человека с едой.

(10.36 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Это было бы попросту невежливо с моей стороны, ты совершенно прав.

(10.37 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Даже, пожалуй, грубо.

(10.37 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Ты где-то рядом? Председатель чует мясные рулетики за полтора километра и мгновенно теряет чувство собственного достоинства, так что будь готов к лобовой атаке.

(10.37 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Я брошу их вперед в качестве отвлекающего маневра.   
(10.37 pm)   
Ты вылез из кровати?

(10.38 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Я в процессе. Но вообще могу и здесь остаться.   
(10.39 pm)   
В кровати так хорошо. Так мягко и нежно, и я лежу там, обнаженный, согретый теплым одеялом, и мне совсем некого обнять, некому взъерошить волосы и укусить за ушко, грустно.

(10.39 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Укуси Мяо.

(10.39 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Бессердечный нефилим.  
(10.40 pm)   
Сам попробуй укусить Мяо, он сыграет в крестики-нолики на твоем лице.

(10.40 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Оставайся в кровати. Только надень что-нибудь, пожалуйста, несносная кошечка.

(10.40 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Мур.   
(10.40 pm)   
И ты полежишь со мной? И мне можно будет обнимать тебя и ерошить?

(10.40 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Да. Да.   
(10.41 pm)   
Черт.   
(10.42 pm)   
Ты просто невыносим, ты знаешь?

(10.42 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Конечно. Но ты ведь все равно накормишь меня, правда?

(10.42 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Может быть.   
(10.42 pm)   
И учти, я собираюсь ерошить тебя в ответ.

(10.42 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Я уже предвкушаю твой ответный удар.

(10.43 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
У меня подозрительное чувство, что ты используешь слово "ерошить" в качестве эвфемизма для чего-то куда менее невинного.

(10.43 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Кто знает. Я ведь сама непредсказуемость.

(10.43 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Твоя прическа пострадает в любом случае.

(10.43 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Моя прическа будет просто счастлива пострадать ради благого дела, Александр.   
(10.44 pm)   
Не забудь Стюарта.

(10.45 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Капитан Лайтвуд и его мертвый груз прибыли в тихую гавань.


	7. сожми мои лимоны

(10.25 pm) from: Bane Of My Existence; to: Little Cabbage   
Перу, значит, да? Ты наглый лжец, Рагнор Фелл, я тебя раскусил.   
(10.25 pm)   
Точнее, тебя сдал Рафаэль, но не суть.   
(10.25 pm)   
Ты никуда не уехал и прячешься от меня! В качестве возмездия за нашу бессовестно оскорбленную тобой дружбу, я собираюсь гнусно истязать тебя следующие полчаса.

(10.26 pm) from: Little Cabbage; to: Bane Of My Existence   
Вот ведь трепло, кровосос поганый.

(10.26 pm) from: Bane Of My Existence; to: Little Cabbage   
Капусточка, я должен рассказать тебе о прекрасном.

(10.26 pm) from: Little Cabbage; to: Bane Of My Existence   
Пожалуйста, не надо.

(10.26 pm) from: Bane Of My Existence; to: Little Cabbage   
Сегодня ночью мы с Александром погрузились в пучины наслаждения.

(10.26 pm) from: Little Cabbage; to: Bane Of My Existence   
Отец мой демон, ну за что.

(10.27 pm) from: Bane Of My Existence; to: Little Cabbage   
Познали друг друга в библейском, так сказать, смысле.   
(10.27 pm)   
Ну знаешь, сражались на мечах любви.   
(10.27 pm)   
Сжимали друг другу лимоны.

(10.27 pm) from: Little Cabbage; to: Bane Of My Existence   
Пожалуйста, прекрати.

(10.28 pm) from: Bane Of My Existence; to: Little Cabbage   
Станцевали четырехногий фокстрот на простынях, ну, ты понимаешь.

(10.28 pm) from: Little Cabbage; to: Bane Of My Existence   
Я ПОНИМАЮ, МАГНУС

(10.28 pm) from: Bane Of My Existence; to: Little Cabbage   
Устроили полуночное родео с блекджеком и жокеями.   
(10.28 pm)   
Изучали черные дыры через телескоп!   
(10.28 pm)   
Глазировали пончики!

(10.28 pm) from: Little Cabbage; to: Bane Of My Existence   
Ты там словарь сексуальных эвфемизмов зачитываешь?

(10.29 pm) from: Bane Of My Existence; to: Little Cabbage   
Отполировали наши каноэ, очень усердно.

(10.29 pm) from: Little Cabbage; to: Bane Of My Existence   
Мне придется выкинуть этот телефон.

(10.29 pm) from: Bane Of My Existence; to: Little Cabbage   
Ну-ну, огурчик, я не закончил!   
(10.30 pm)   
Полировка каноэ - это чрезвычайно важно, нужно провести подготовительные работы, извести несколько баночек лака и полировать, полировать, нежно, но со всей страстью, пока древесина не дойдет до самого пика, понимаешь, не исторгнет из себя отраженный свет солнца, и ее финальный удовлетворенный блеск будет величайшей наградой за все твои труды.

(10.30 pm) from: Little Cabbage; to: Bane Of My Existence   
Я БЫЛ ОЧЕНЬ СИЛЬНО НЕПРАВ Я БОЛЬШЕ НИКОГДА НЕ СКАЖУ ТЕБЕ НИ СЛОВА ЛЖИ ПОЖАЛУЙСТА ОСТАНОВИСЬ

(10.30 pm) from: Bane Of My Existence; to: Little Cabbage   
Сегодня ночью я узрел бездну.

(10.30 pm) from: Little Cabbage; to: Bane Of My Existence   
Тебе плевать на мои страдания.

(10.31 pm) from: Bane Of My Existence; to: Little Cabbage   
Сегодня ночью вся вселенная проникла в мое тело.

(10.31 pm) from: Little Cabbage; to: Bane Of My Existence   
Да ты совсем пропал, однако. На моей памяти это первый раз, когда ты называешь чей-то член вселенной.

(10.31 pm) from: Bane Of My Existence; to: Little Cabbage   
Не чей-то там член, а, к твоему сведенью, самый прекрасный член в этой самой вселенной, монументальный как Колосс, сладкий как райский мед, гармоничный во всем своем существе, как и его обладатель.

(10.32 pm) from: Little Cabbage; to: Bane Of My Existence   
Александрийский маяк, ага.

(10.32 pm) from: Bane Of My Existence; to: Little Cabbage   
Ах ты гадкий патиссончик! Вот умеешь же хорошо пошутить, когда не строишь из себя зануду!

(10.33 pm) from: Little Cabbage; to: Bane Of My Existence   
Ну и чего, он был сверху?

(10.33 pm) from: Bane Of My Existence; to: Little Cabbage   
Да, я решил, что в первый раз так будет для него проще.   
(10.34 pm)   
К тому же, как только мне удалось стянуть с него рубашку, я успел только вдохнуть, а потом закончился как личность и начался как вожделеющая лужица растопленного желе.  
(10.34 pm)   
О, эти рельефы! О, эти холмы и равнины, прочерченные реками линий и озерами рун, покрытые тропами шрамов!

(10.35 pm) from: Little Cabbage; to: Bane Of My Existence   
Ну фу, Магнус, не впадай в патетику.

(10.35 pm) from: Bane Of My Existence; to: Little Cabbage   
Я восторгаюсь прекрасным! Ты такой бессердечный, кабачочек.

(10.35 pm) from: Little Cabbage; to: Bane Of My Existence   
Хватит обзывать меня всякими овощами.

(10.36 pm) from: Bane Of My Existence; to: Little Cabbage   
Хорошо, не буду, баклажанчик.

(10.36 pm) from: Little Cabbage; to: Bane Of My Existence   
Серьезно? Ну где ты видел зеленые баклажаны, Магнус?

(10.37 pm) from: Bane Of My Existence; to: Little Cabbage   
Они есть, мы с Катариной специально узнавали, когда создавали список прозвищ для тебя.

(10.38 pm) from: Little Cabbage; to: Bane Of My Existence   
Вы мерзавцы, и я вас ненавижу.

(10.38 pm) from: Bane Of My Existence; to: Little Cabbage   
А его лицо во время оргазма! О, я бы смотрел на это сотнями лет, оно так изумительно, это лик с полотен старых мастеров, не иначе!

(10.38 pm) from: Little Cabbage; to: Bane Of My Existence   
Искаженный мучительным страданием?

(10.39 pm) from: Bane Of My Existence; to: Little Cabbage   
Вот чего ты такой злой? Еще и жалуешься потом, что я тебе ничего не рассказываю.

(10.39 pm) from: Little Cabbage; to: Bane Of My Existence   
Да когда это я жаловался?

(10.40 pm) from: Bane Of My Existence; to: Little Cabbage   
А потом мы лежали рядом, нежась в объятиях друг друга, и он гладил мою руку и смотрел так влюбленно.

(10.40 pm) from: Little Cabbage; to: Bane Of My Existence   
Нет, серьезно, ну когда я хоть раз жаловался?

(10.40 pm) from: Bane Of My Existence; to: Little Cabbage   
И мне хотелось обнять его так сильно, чтобы вплавить, впаять в себя, чтобы он остался со мной навсегда, в этом мгновении, в этом жарком коконе одеял, в этой комнате, в этом городе, в этой вечности.

(10.41 pm) from: Little Cabbage; to: Bane Of My Existence   
О, демоны. Мальчишка превратил тебя в размазню.

(10.42 pm) from: Bane Of My Existence; to: Little Cabbage   
В самую счастливую размазню на свете.

(10.43 pm) from: Little Cabbage; to: Bane Of My Existence   
Ну, будем считать, что я рад за тебя.

(10.43 pm) from: Bane Of My Existence; to: Little Cabbage   
Будем считать?

(10.44 pm) from: Little Cabbage; to: Bane Of My Existence   
Ну, если ты будешь счастлив в ближайшие лет двадцать, то я рад.   
(10.50 pm)   
Ну, может быть, не двадцать.   
(10.55 pm)   
Пятьдесят?   
(11.02 pm)   
Магнус, я просто хочу, чтобы ты не терял голову, и все не вышло как в прошлый раз.   
(11.07 pm)   
Магнус?   
(11.20 pm)   
Ладно, я идиот, прости меня.   
(11.24 pm)   
Эй? Продолжай петь дифирамбы своему охотнику, только не грусти там один, пожалуйста?   
(11.25 pm)   
Черт возьми.   
(11.26 pm)   
Блестяшечка?

(11.26 pm) from: Bane Of My Existence; to: Little Cabbage   
Сельдерейчик!

(11.26 pm) from: Little Cabbage; to: Bane Of My Existence   
Ненавижу тебя.

* * *

  
(11.43 am) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Доброе утро.

(11.45 am) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Александр, мой сладкий перчик, я так рад, что ты написал. Здравствуй.

(11.45 am) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Я тоже рад. Увидимся сегодня?

(11.46 am) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Буду дома после пяти, приходи.

(11.46 am) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Хорошо.

(11.46 am) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Жду с нетерпением!

(12.01 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Ты меня испортил.

(12.04 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Прости?

(12.04 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Стоило только начать заниматься сексом, как я больше не могу думать ни о чем другом, кроме твоего обнаженного тела в моих руках, и твоих стонов, твоей горячей кожи   
(12.04 pm)   
Черт, нет   
(12.04 pm)   
Это проклятая Иззи! Прости

(12.06 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Я, кажется, потерял дар речи на минутку.

(12.06 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Иззи не проклятаоя иззи молодеуцй

(12.06 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Охохо, не деритесь там, детишки.

(12.06 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
шоркгекпыРААВТ  
(12.06 pm)   
ОТТРАХАЙ ЕГО МАГНС

(12.06 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
С величайшим удовольствием, моя дорогая Изабель.

(12.12 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
О, Разиэль, прости за это.

(12.12 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Ну зачем же, я посмеялся от души, а у твоей сестры, очевидно, глаз наметан на считывание твоего настроения.

(12.13 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Она ничего не знает о моем настроении.

(12.15 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Да? То есть, ты не думаешь о прошлой ночи? Не ощущаешь приятную усталость в мышцах, не вспоминаешь, как они растягивались и напрягались, когда ты сладко вбивался в меня, снова - и снова - и снова? Не помнишь своих сорванных криков? Не вспоминаешь, как сбивалось дыхание, когда я целовал твои ладони, запястья, скользил губами до впадинки локтя, когда я поглаживал твои бедра?   
(12.16 pm)   
Слишком нежная кожа, покореженная лишь шрамами войны, но не любви. Я намереваюсь исправить это, мой дорогой, я прочерчу на тебе другие тропы, сладостные и жаркие, чтобы каждый раз, глядя на них, ты краснел и терялся в пространстве, вспоминая, как я прокладывал эти пути.   
(12.19 pm)   
Александр? Я слишком увлекся, да?

(12.20 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Нет. Да. Нет? Боже. Ты прав, я думаю об этом постоянно и ни на чем не могу сосредоточиться.  
(12.20 pm)   
Я просто не знаю, что сказать. Я очень много всего чувствую, но не знаю, как это выразить.

(12.21 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Сохрани это до вечера и покажи мне, когда придешь. Показывать у тебя пока получается лучше.   
(12.21 pm)   
Впрочем, потом ты заговоришь, мой сладкий. Позже, когда будешь выстанывать мое имя.

(12.21 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Ну что ты делаешь со мной.   
(12.26 pm)   
Эм, Магнус?

(12.26 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Мм?

(12.27 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Ты знаешь кого-нибудь с инициалами Р.Ф.?

(12.27 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Ну, сотни полторы человек, думаю, наберется. Что случилось?

(12.27 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Мне пришла очень странная посылка.   
(12.28 pm)   
Очень странная.   
(12.29 pm)   
Я открыл ее, но ничего не понял.

(12.30 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Что там за посылка, интриган

(12.30 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Странная. Корзинка лимонов и телескоп. Тут записка: "Магнус знает, что с этим делать". И подпись "Р.Ф.". И что с этим делать?

(12.31 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Александр, у нас намечается чрезвычайно интересный вечер.

* * *

  
(9.20 pm) from: Bane Of My Existence; to: Little Cabbage   
Капусточка, ты прощен.

(9.22 pm) from: Little Cabbage; to: Bane Of My Existence   
Он получил мой подарок? Я хотел извиниться за то, что испортил тебе настроение вчера, и попытался хоть как-то поднять его обратно.

(9.22 pm) from: Bane Of My Existence; to: Little Cabbage   
Ты поднял не только настроение, скажу я тебе.

(9.22 pm) from: Little Cabbage; to: Bane Of My Existence   
А вот отсюда поменьше подробностей, пожалуйста, я не хочу знать, как вы там сжимали свои лимоны.

(9.23 pm) from: Bane Of My Existence; to: Little Cabbage   
Из лимонов я сделал три бутылки превосходного лимончелло, а телескоп поселился на балконе и облюбован Александром, правда, я едва сдерживаюсь от того, чтобы не рассказать ему историю этого подарка.

(9.24 pm) from: Little Cabbage; to: Bane Of My Existence   
Ты там не усердствуй. Катарина как-то рассказывала, что бывали случаи, когда люди умирали от смущения.

(9.24 pm) from: Bane Of My Existence; to: Little Cabbage   
С откровениями повременю, пожалуй, но от греховных мыслей мне не удержаться, пока он так наклоняется, разглядывая звезды.   
(9.25 pm)   
Ладно, я пошел предаваться деяниям тьмы, ибо в моем птенчике достаточно лимончелло, чтобы начать скидывать с себя одежду.

(9.25 pm) from: Little Cabbage; to: Bane Of My Existence   
Я рад, что мои труды не пропали зря. Повеселитесь там, извращенцы.


	8. попытайся ему присниться

(5.27 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
И я тебя люблю.   
(5.27 pm)   
О, черт, прости, это было не тебе. 

(5.27 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Даже не знаю, что ответить на такое возмутительное заявление. 

(5.27 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Магнус, черт, это не то, что ты думаешь   
(5.28 pm)   
Я имею ввиду, может быть и то, что ты думаешь, а может, ты думаешь о чем-то другом, но это в любом случае не оно. 

(5.28 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Да я и подумать-то ничего не успел, расслабься. 

(5.29 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Ладно. 

(5.30 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Так кого ты там любишь? 

(5.30 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Ты же сказал расслабиться 

(5.31 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Ну, пока ты расслаблялся, я успел подумать и теперь сгораю от любопытства. 

(5.32 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Это было для Джейса. 

(5.32 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Вонзаешь мне нож в сердце, любовь моя. 

(5.32 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Но не в том смысле! В смысле, в том смысле, но не в том смысле. 

(5.32 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Пока я не истек кровью из проткнутого ревностью сердца, тебе лучше объясниться. 

(5.33 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Просто Джейс в кои-то веки сделал кое-что приятное для меня. 

(5.33 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Даже предположить боюсь, что. 

(5.34 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Черт, Магнус, все не так!   
(5.35 pm)   
Разиэль.   
(5.35 pm)   
Он помог мне кое в чем. И вел себя как хороший брат, а не как мудак, так что мы поговорили. Это первый раз за последнее время, когда он уделил внимание моим проблемам. 

(5.35 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Каким проблемам? Почему я не слышал об этих проблемах?   
(5.35 pm)   
О, или это проблемы, связанные со мной?   
(5.35 pm)   
В любом случае, тебе стоит рассказать о них мне, а не этой блондинистой уточке. 

(5.36 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Почему ты постоянно зовешь его уточкой? 

(5.37 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Ну посмотри, как он вечно выпячивает губы, свои наглые пухлые губешки, наверняка ты сотню раз думал, каково было бы целова   
(5.37 pm)   
Так, ладно, меня занесло, прости.   
(5.37 pm)  
У меня был очень тяжелый день.

(5.37 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Магнус. 

(5.37 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Я уезжаю. 

(5.37 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Что? Куда?   
(5.38 pm)   
Зачем?   
(5.38 pm)   
Не надо уезжать, пожалуйста, я все объясню. 

(5.39 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Дело не в этом, я собирался уехать в любом случае, просто не успел тебе сказать. 

(5.39 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Когда ты вернешься? 

(5.40 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Пока, Алек. 

(5.41 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Когда ты вернешься?.. 

* * *

  
(7.10 pm) from: Izzy; to: Alec   
Не хочешь поговорить, большой брат? 

(7.14 pm) from: Alec; to: Izzy   
Нет. 

(7.14 pm) from: Izzy; to: Alec   
А я думаю, ты хочешь поговорить, большой брат. 

(7.14 pm) from: Alec; to: Izzy   
Нет. 

(7.14 pm) from: Izzy; to: Alec   
Алек, пожалуйста, мне больно на тебя смотреть. Что случилось? Где Магнус? Вы поссорились? 

(7.16 pm) from: Alec; to: Izzy   
Он меня бросил.   
(7.16 pm)   
Кажется. 

(7.16 pm) from: Izzy; to: Alec   
Чтоо??! Как, почему?   
(7.16 pm)   
Я отправлюсь к нему прямо сейчас и отхлестаю его плетью, хочешь? 

(7.17 pm) from: Alec; to: Izzy   
Иззи, прекрати.   
(7.17 pm)   
Я поговорю с ним, когда он вернется. 

(7.17 pm) from: Izzy; to: Alec   
А когда он вернется? 

* * *

  
(7.15 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Ладно, уже три дня. Три дня, Магнус.   
(7.24 pm)   
Пожалуйста, просто скажи, что ты в порядке. 

* * *

  
(4.40 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Я покормил Мяо и полил цветы.   
(4.44 pm)   
Вообще-то я пришел сюда в надежде, что ты меня обманул и никуда не уехал, но тебя здесь, очевидно, нет.   
(4.46 pm)   
И судя по тому, насколько Мяо сердит, тебя нет давно.   
(5.56 pm)   
Он поточил когти о бирюзовое кресло.   
(5.56 pm)   
Я пытался его остановить, но тогда он поточил когти об меня. Прости. 

* * *

  
(6.25 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Я тут нашел кое-что.   
(6.25 pm)   
Не то, чтобы я рылся в твоей квартире, нет, просто у Мяо закончился корм, и я надеялся его найти, и пока искал, нашел кое-что другое.   
(6.27 pm)   
Это было для меня?   
(6.27 pm)   
Коробка с бантиком.   
(6.29 pm)   
Ты купил кофеварку. Здесь есть чек, значит, ты действительно сходил в магазин на собственных ногах и купил ее, а не просто своровал, щелкнув пальцами?   
(6.30 pm)   
Ты купил кофеварку.   
(6.31 pm)   
Ты не очень-то любишь кофе.   
(6.31 pm)   
Ты купил ее для меня.   
(6.32 pm)   
Так ведь?.. 

Missed call (2): Alec 

(6.45 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Пожалуйста, поговори со мной. 

* * *

  
(3.23 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Знаешь, это не очень-то хорошо с твоей стороны, вот так срываться непонятно куда и оставлять меня в подвешенном состоянии.   
(3.23 pm)   
Если ты решил расстаться со мной, так и скажи.   
(3.24 pm)   
Вовсе необязательно игнорировать меня и сводить с ума неизвестностью.   
(3.24 pm)   
Я во всем этом не очень хорош, я не знаю, как справляться с такими ситуациями.   
(3.25 pm)   
Ты - мои первые (и, я надеялся, последние) отношения. Я не знаю, что думать обо всем этом.   
(3.26 pm)   
И я не могу поговорить с Иззи, потому что она будет смеяться до потери сознания и растрезвонит обо всем Клэри или - еще хуже - Джейсу, и они втроем просто добьют меня своими дурацкими шуточками.   
(3.27 pm)   
Я уже и так упал на самое дно, почитав ужасные журналы примитивных со статьями в духе "Почему он не звонит".   
(3.27 pm)   
Ангел, не знаю, как я не сгорел со стыда, когда их покупал.   
(3.27 pm)   
Серьезно, это просто мрак.   
(3.27 pm)   
Тут советуют "разорвать энергетические нити". Это значит, что я должен выкинуть тебя из головы и заниматься своими делами.   
(3.28 pm)   
Совет, конечно, дельный, но.   
(3.28 pm)   
Вся моя голова набита тобой. Я четыре часа подряд потел в тренировочной, мои мышцы горят от перегрузки, я не помню, когда последний раз ел, но ты по-прежнему в моей голове, поигрываешь своими подвесками и зовешь меня "перчик".   
(3.30 pm)   
Это был последний раз, когда мы виделись. Шесть дней назад. Ты валялся на диване, рассказывал про Катарину и поцеловал мое запястье, когда я уходил.   
(3.31 pm)   
Черт, я так скучаю по тебе.   
(3.44 pm)   
Еще пишут, что хороший способ - столкнуться с тобой где-нибудь, вроде как случайно, и быть веселым-цветущим-благоухающим-блаблабла, чтобы ты понял, что потерял.   
(3.45 pm)   
Я бы, конечно, с удовольствием столкнулся с тобой где-нибудь - очень случайно - если бы знал, где ты. Впрочем, вряд ли ты был бы впечатлен, после такой тренировки ко мне можно подобрать какое угодно слово, кроме "благоухающий".   
(3.58 pm)   
Господи, эти журналы надо сжечь.   
(3.58 pm)   
"Попытайтесь ему присниться". Что за дичь? "Представьте его в красках… почувствуйте тепло его тела… можно представлять, будто он находится в большом светящемся шаре или облаке, и вы как будто входите туда к нему".   
(3.58 pm)   
Мне плохо.   
(4.01 pm)   
И я скучаю по "теплу твоего тела".   
(4.06 pm)   
Кажется, я все сделал неправильно.   
(4.06 pm)   
Тут пишут, что самое главное - не звонить ему и не писать умоляющих сообщений.   
(4.06 pm)   
А я уже целую простыню скорби накатал только за сегодня.   
(4.07 pm)   
Я жалок. Ты правильно сделал, что бросил меня. 

* * *

  
(11.54 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
тт пишут что если он не звонит слишком долго то он либо не хочет иметь с вами ничего общего либо умер   
(11.54 pm)   
ты же не умер, да?   
(11.54 pm)   
потому что я не смогу если ты умер   
(11.54 pm)   
и если не хочешь больше иметь меня тоже не смогу   
(11.58 pm)   
эта вот бурда которая в синем кувшине очнь зр заборная заборристая забрр 

* * *

  
(9.34 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Мяо нассал на бирюзовое кресло. Серьезно, у них какие-то проблемы.   
(9.34 pm)   
Я опасаюсь за себя, поэтому все, что я смог сделать - это очень укоризненно посмотреть на него.   
(9.35 pm)   
Он ведь не посягнет на твою кровать, правда?   
(9.36 pm)   
Потому что я собираюсь в ней спать. Голым. И я собираюсь изрядно поваляться на твоих простынях, чтобы они пахли мной.   
(9.48 pm)   
Черт, они пахнут тобой. Они так невыносимо прекрасно пахнут тобой. Я не смогу здесь спать.   
(9.54 pm)   
Хотя, вылезать отсюда тоже не хочется. Я люблю твою кровать.   
(9.54 pm)   
Останусь здесь, пожалуй. 

(9.55 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Спокойной ночи, перчик. 

(9.55 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
НАКОНЕЦ-ТО   
(9.55 pm)   
Где ты? Ты в порядке? 

Missed call (3): Alec 

(10.05 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Не делай этого со мной снова.   
(10.06 pm)   
Магнус.   
(10.06 pm)   
Пожалуйста. 

* * *

  
(11.20 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Мяо опять ведет себя дурно.   
(11.20 pm)   
Очевидно, он носился по квартире, пока меня не было, свалил кучу бумаг с твоего стола и перевернул коробку.   
(11.21 pm)   
Я собрал все обратно, просто положил на стол, ничего не смотрел.   
(11.21 pm)   
Правда, не смотрел.   
(11.21 pm)   
Честное слово, я бы не стал рыться в твоих вещах.   
(11.23 pm)   
Но тут была фотография, годов из сороковых? Пятидесятых? Она просто бросилась мне в глаза, и я автоматически взял ее. Женщина смотрит прямо в камеру и так радостно улыбается.   
На обороте написано: "You smiled, you smiled and then the spell was cast, аnd here we are in Heaven" и подпись "С любовью, Этта".   
(11.26 pm)   
Красивая женщина. Ты любил ее?   
(11.38 pm)   
Я знаю, это все в прошлом, и ты как-то сказал, что со мной все совсем иначе, я, правда, не понял, это было серьезно сказано, или нет, с тобой никогда не поймешь. Но иногда мне дурно от мысли, что после меня ты будешь любить кого-то еще.   
(11.39 pm)   
Ты, в общем-то и не говорил, что любишь меня, конечно, я просто   
(11.40 pm)   
Это глупо, ладно.   
(11.56 pm)   
Мне начинает казаться, что ты никогда мне больше не ответишь.   
(11.59 pm)   
Я не люблю свое имя, но сейчас мне хочется что-нибудь разбить, когда я думаю о том, что больше не услышу, как ты произносишь "Александр". 

* * *

  
(8.42 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Поговори со мной.   
(8.43 pm)   
Поговори со мной.   
(8.44 pm)   
Поговори со мной.   
(8.50 pm)   
Я пытался спасти бирюзовое кресло, но, кажется, Председатель строил грозные планы по его уничтожению всю свою жизнь и просто ждал, пока тебя не будет достаточно долго, чтобы воплотить их.   
(8.55 pm)   
Ужасный был день. Патруль меня совершенно вымотал, я немного полежу здесь, а потом уйду. Надо перестать сюда приходить. Это уже просто жалко. 

(9.55 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Председатель ведет войну с бирюзовым креслом уже не первый год, я до сих пор не понимаю причины подобного безосновательного презрения.   
(9.56 pm)   
На самом деле, это уже третье бирюзовое кресло.   
(9.56 pm)   
Никуда не уходи.   
(9.57 pm)   
Ты все еще спишь в моей кровати?   
(10.44 pm)   
Эй, ты уснул или решил отомстить мне ответным молчанием? 

(10.47 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Я уснул. Господи. Ты и правда здесь? 

(10.48 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Да. Прости, что вот так исчез, я был немного на взводе в тот день, но даже не предполагал, что ты воспримешь это так близко к сердцу. Прости меня, родной. 

(10.49 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Уже поздно попросить тебя не читать все сообщения выше, да? 

(10.49 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Разумеется. Я читал их урывками все эти дни, и они изрядно поднимали мне настроение. В Лабиринте сейчас тестируют новые защитные заклинания, так что вся связь страшно барахлит.   
(10.50 pm)   
Ужасно соскучился по тебе. 

(10.50 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
В Лабиринте, значит.   
(10.52 pm)   
Ангелы, я так зол на тебя сейчас. Я очень пытаюсь сдерживаться, но - "не предполагал, что ты воспримешь это так близко к сердцу", серьезно?   
(10.52 pm)   
Нет, СЕРЬЕЗНО?   
(10.53 pm)   
Я тут с ума сходил, черт подери! Почему ты думаешь, что можешь вот так просто исчезнуть, ничего не сказав, а потом вести себя как ни в чем ни бывало? Будто для меня это не имеет значения, будто ты - это не все, о чем я думаю целыми днями!   
(10.53 pm)   
Ты не представляешь, сколько всякого дерьма я передумал за эти ПОЛТОРЫ НЕДЕЛИ 

(10.54 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Не кричи. Я идиот, я понял.   
(10.54 pm)   
Просто - раз уж у нас тут намечается вечер откровений - я думаю иногда, что для тебя это все несерьезно, что я - только определенный этап в твоей жизни, и когда-нибудь он закончится, и ты оставишь меня. Как и те, другие, что были до. Я привык к этому, это всегда происходит, рано или поздно.   
(10.55 pm)   
Но все это время ты писал мне эти милые и трогательные сообщения, и я почти задыхался от нахлынувших чувств, и я очень хочу верить, что ты будешь рядом со мной так долго, как сможешь.   
(10.55 pm)   
Потому что я не хочу терять тебя, Александр. Очень не хочу. 

(10.55 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Ты идиот. 

(10.56 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Мы это, кажется, уже выяснили.   
(10.57 pm)   
Так ты серьезно говорил про первые и последние?.. 

(10.57 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Да. 

(10.57 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Алек. Мальчик мой. Я так тебя люблю. 

(10.58 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Иди сюда и скажи мне это в лицо. 

(10.58 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Кажется, это становится девизом наших отношений. 

(10.58 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Когда ты вернешься? 

(10.58 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Завтра рано утром. Ты еще будешь у меня? 

(10.58 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Да. 

(10.58 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Будешь спать в моей кровати? 

(10.58 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Да. 

(10.59 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Без одежды? 

(10.59 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Нет. Ты наказан, так что я улягусь туда в форме сумеречного охотника, предварительно и очень тщательно извалявшись в крови демонов. 

(10.59 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Что ж, полагаю, я это заслужил.   
(11.01 pm)   
Но потом я разбужу тебя нежным поцелуем, налью тебе горячую ароматную ванну и смою с тебя всю демоническую грязь, разомну твои уставшие мышцы, закутаю в теплый пушистый халат, и мы пойдем на кухню, достанем твою кофеварку, и ты сваришь свой любимый кофе. А я открою пакет с еще горячими, дивно пахнущими шоколадными булочками, которые захвачу из Парижа по дороге домой, и мы будем завтракать, ты как всегда упачкаешься в шоколаде, и я буду сцеловывать его с твоих губ. И ты будешь слаще, чем весь шоколад на земле, мой дорогой. 

(11.02 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
А обязательно ждать до утра? 

(11.02 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Моя любимая парижская булочная откроется только через шесть часов. 

(11.02 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Кексики из круглосуточного бруклинского магазина тоже подойдут.


	9. оставь меня себе

(7.10 pm) from: Izzy; to: Alec   
Ты ушел?

(7.11 pm) from: Alec; to: Izzy   
Я думал, ты спишь. Хотел прогуляться, сейчас вернусь.

(7.11 pm) from: Izzy; to: Alec  
Не надо. Подыши свежим воздухом, не отравленным вынужденной заботой о твоей немощной сестре-наркоманке.

(7.12 pm) from: Alec; to: Izzy   
Иззи.  
(7.12 pm)  
Это не вынужденная забота, ты же знаешь.

(7.12 pm) from: Izzy; to: Alec  
Да.  
(7.13 pm)  
Прости, черт. Я проснулась от того, что меня снова накрыло, я была одна и немного запаниковала.  
(7.13 pm)  
Прости меня.

(7.14 pm) from: Alec; to: Izzy   
Я возвращаюсь.

(7.14 pm) from: Izzy; to: Alec  
Не надо, я уже в норме. Выпила одно из зелий, которые оставил Магнус. Я в порядке. Скоро снова усну.

(7.14 pm) from: Alec; to: Izzy   
Ты же помнишь, что надо снижать дозу?

(7.14 pm) from: Izzy; to: Alec  
Я была там, когда он объяснял, Алек. Я выпила третью бутылочку, там на четверть меньше, чем вчера.

(7.14 pm) from: Alec; to: Izzy   
Хорошо. Как себя чувствуешь?

(7.15 pm) from: Izzy; to: Alec  
Нормально.

(7.15 pm) from: Alec; to: Izzy   
Поточнее. Никаких больше секретов, помнишь?

(7.16 pm) from: Izzy; to: Alec  
Ладно, мне паршиво, доволен? Потряхивает немного, кости гадко ноют. И холодно.

(7.16 pm) from: Alec; to: Izzy   
Я возвращаюсь.

(7.17 pm) from: Izzy; to: Alec  
Сиди на месте и не беси меня! Я сама себе противна, тебе уж точно надо от меня отдохнуть. Зелье немного притупляет это все, я смогу заснуть через некоторое время. К тому моменту, когда все снова станет плохо, ты уже вернешься.  
(7.18 pm)  
Но мне как-то не по себе, поэтому говори со мной, пока я не усну.

(7.18 pm) from: Alec; to: Izzy   
Хорошо. О чем?

(7.18 pm) from: Izzy; to: Alec  
Расскажи мне что-нибудь. Ты психуешь из-за меня, я вижу, но ты психуешь и из-за чего-то еще, так ведь?

(7.19 pm) from: Alec; to: Izzy   
Я не психую.

(7.19 pm) from: Izzy; to: Alec  
Ты вчера часа четыре выбивал все дерьмо из груши в тренировочной, я видела. И не отвлекся даже ни разу. И не залечиваешь раны, болван. Психуешь.  
(7.20 pm)  
Из-за Магнуса?

(7.21 pm) from: Alec; to: Izzy   
Давай не будем об этом.

(7.21 pm) from: Izzy; to: Alec  
Мне надо отвлечься, а тебя что-то мучает. Расскажи тетушке Иззи.

(7.22 pm) from: Alec; to: Izzy   
Это ерунда.

(7.22 pm) from: Izzy; to: Alec  
Алек, пожалуйста. Мне становится легче, если я погружаюсь во что-то, кроме себя.

(7.22 pm) from: Alec; to: Izzy   
Думаешь, я не понимаю, что ты нагло манипулируешь мной?

(7.22 pm) from: Izzy; to: Alec  
Так вы переспали?

(7.22 pm) from: Alec; to: Izzy   
Что?..

(7.22 pm) from: Izzy; to: Alec  
Вы переспали, так ведь?

(7.22 pm) from: Alec; to: Izzy   
Иззи.

(7.22 pm) from: Izzy; to: Alec  
Да или нет?

(7.23 pm) from: Alec; to: Izzy   
Да. Вроде того.

(7.23 pm) from: Izzy; to: Alec  
Это еще что значит?

(7.23 pm) from: Alec; to: Izzy   
Ну, мы делали кое-что. А потом еще кое-что, чего не делали в прошлый раз.

(7.23 pm) from: Izzy; to: Alec  
Ты видел его член?

(7.23 pm) from: Alec; to: Izzy   
Иззи!

(7.23 pm) from: Izzy; to: Alec  
Отвечай на вопрос!

(7.23 pm) from: Alec; to: Izzy   
Да. Господи.

(7.23 pm) from: Izzy; to: Alec  
Он красивый? ;)

(7.23 pm) from: Alec; to: Izzy   
ИЗАБЕЛЬ

(7.24 pm) from: Izzy; to: Alec  
Ну что? Это важно. Иногда бывают жутко привлекательные парни, а как только стащишь с них штаны, тебя ждет какое-нибудь крохотное уродливое разочарование.

(7.24 pm) from: Alec; to: Izzy   
СЛИШКОМ МНОГО ИНФОРМАЦИИ

(7.24 pm) from: Izzy; to: Alec  
Да ладно, большой брат, с тобой наконец-то можно поговорить о мальчиках.

(7.25 pm) from: Alec; to: Izzy   
Разиэль, ну за что.

(7.25 pm) from: Izzy; to: Alec  
Так красивый?

(7.25 pm) from: Alec; to: Izzy   
Магнус весь красивый.

(7.25 pm) from: Izzy; to: Alec  
Ага!

(7.25 pm) from: Alec; to: Izzy   
Ага. Только, кажется, я все равно облажался.

(7.25 pm) from: Izzy; to: Alec  
Почему?

(7.26 pm) from: Alec; to: Izzy   
Потому что я идиот.

(7.26 pm) from: Izzy; to: Alec  
Рада, что ты наконец это признаешь. Что натворил?

(7.26 pm) from: Alec; to: Izzy   
Ничего, неважно.

(7.26 pm) from: Izzy; to: Alec  
Алееек.

(7.27 pm) from: Alec; to: Izzy   
О, Ангел.  
(7.28 pm)  
Это из-за нападения Валентина.  
(7.28 pm)  
Я бегал по Институту несколько часов после того как Джейс активировал меч. Я не знал точно, был там Магнус или нет, жив он или нет. Везде были трупы.  
(7.29 pm)  
А потом мы встретились, он был в порядке, и меня так накрыло, и я сказал, что люблю его.  
(7.30 pm)  
Я идиот, да?

(7.30 pm) from: Izzy; to: Alec  
что он ответил

(7.31 pm) from: Alec; to: Izzy   
"Я тоже тебя люблю".

(7.31 pm) from: Izzy; to: Alec  
ну пока звучит пркрасно что не так-то  
я уверена ты там опять себе что-нибдь напридумывал или не так понял

(7.31 pm) from: Alec; to: Izzy   
Я не знаю.  
(7.31 pm)  
Почему он уехал? Я поговорил с Джейсом и вернулся в лофт, и мы были, ну, вместе всю ночь. А утром он уехал, сославшись на неотложные дела.  
(7.32 pm)  
Какие неотложные дела? Не было никаких неотложных дел, откуда они взялись  
(7.33 pm)  
Ладно, может, ты и права, я действительно психую.  
(7.33 pm)  
Потом я прокрутил все это в голове примерно полторы тысячи раз и понял, что на самом деле он выглядел так странно, когда говорил "я тоже тебя люблю".   
(7.36 pm)  
Иззи?  
(7.37 pm)  
Ты уснула?..  
(7.39 pm)  
Ну и хорошо, я успею добраться до твоего телефона и стереть весь этот срам.  
(7.43 pm)  
Что, если на самом деле он не имел это ввиду?..  
(7.45 pm)  
Разиэль, как же холодно. Надеюсь, ты закрыла окно.

* * *

  
(8.02 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Привет, мой хороший. Изабель написала мне странное, выглядящее так, будто его набирали трясущимися в полубреду руками, сообщение, у вас там все в порядке? Она пьет зелья?

(8.03 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Да. Да. Привет. Когда она тебе написала?

(8.03 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Только что.

(8.03 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
О, Ангел. Что там было?

(8.03 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Ммм, ну, полагаю, смысл можно свести к тому, что она в порядке, а ты погружен в пучины тоски и печали, как-то так.

(8.03 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Я бы сказал, что все ровно наоборот. Как ты? Где ты?

(8.04 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
В Ботсване. Грею свои старые кости под палящим солнцем.

(8.04 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
В Ботсване?

(8.04 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Это в Африке. Как у тебя дела? Грустишь и хмуришься?

(8.04 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Я знаю, где находится Ботсвана, Магнус. И напомни мне придушить Иззи.  
И я думал, ты там страшно занят, а не греешься на солнце.

(8.05 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
А я и занят, просто удрал от моих девиц ненадолго, чтобы узнать, как ты.  
И солнце здесь везде, от него не укрыться даже под моей страшной занятостью.  
(8.06 pm)  
Мэдзи передает тебе привет. И Катарина, хоть вы еще и не знакомы.

(8.06 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Передай им тоже. Как Мэдзи?

(8.07 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Скучает по Айрис и все еще немного дичится. Хотя уже очень привязалась к Катарине. Вроде бы. По ее обычному умри-все-живое взгляду так сразу и не поймешь.  
(8.07 pm)  
Теперь она более осознанно занимается магией, чтобы отвлечься, и у нее отлично получается, так что грусть способствует ее развитию. Эта сладкая кукурузка вырастет невероятно могущественной колдуньей.

(8.08 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Звучишь как гордый папочка.

(8.08 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Ах, если бы.

(8.10 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Как грусть может способствовать развитию? Это неразумная эмоция.

(8.10 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Все великое в этом мире создано несчастными людьми, Александр.   
(8.11 pm)  
Я вот был глубоко несчастен, когда пустил все величие своего непревзойденного ума на помощь душечке Генри, и посмотри, какое потрясающее изобретение мы подарили человечеству!

(8.11 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Что еще за душечка Генри  
(8.11 pm)  
А. Эмм... Генри Бранвелл? Дедушка Лидии, с которым вы сконструировали портал?

(8.11 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Именно. Эх, славные угрюмые деньки!  
(8.12 pm)  
Какой же пирожочек был этот Генри, совершенно не приспособленный к жизни, но сколько в нем было любопытства и тяги к изобретательству!  
(8.12 pm)  
Вот за это я и люблю старую эпоху. Этот полет воображения! Этот дух авантюризма! Нынешнее человечество слишком обленилось, чтобы мечтать о чем-то высоком или что-то изобретать. Во всяком случае, что-то полезное.  
(8.13 pm)  
Все еще считаю, что создателю лака для волос надо поставить памятник.

(8.13 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Пирожочек Генри тоже был глубоко несчастен?

(8.13 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Они там все были с придурью, не помню, почему я их терпел.  
(8.13 pm)  
Ты так и не рассказал, как у тебя дела.

(8.14 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Ну, обычные дела. Руковожу миссиями, приглядываю за Иззи, пытаюсь убедить Джейса перестать быть придурком, тренируюсь. Ничего особенного. И близко не так интересно, как все, что происходит с тобой.

(8.14 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Пф. Знаешь, чего я на самом деле хотел бы сейчас больше всего?

(8.14 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Мм?

(8.14 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Диван, бокал виски со льдом и обниматься с тобой и Мяо. И окна, открыть все окна! Чтобы ветеррр!

(8.15 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
В Нью-Йорке ужасно холодно между прочим.

(8.15 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
А в Ботсване адское пекло, серьезно, мне кажется, с меня кожа стекает. И я вляпался в слоновье дерьмо!

(8.16 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Бедняжка.

(8.16 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Ты там смеешься надо мной, негодник?

(8.16 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Ага. Надеюсь, твоя гордость не слишком пострадала.

(8.16 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Черт с ней, с гордостью, но мои прекрасные туфли! Собираюсь оплакать их преждевременную кончину в компании странного местного пойла. Надеюсь, к утру я все еще буду жив.  
(8.22 pm)  
Господи, я так скучаю по тебе.

(8.22 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Я тоже. Очень.

(8.22 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Вообще, тут славно, знаешь. Жара, конечно, страшная, но с капелькой магии вполне переносимая. Зато красота. Ботсвана такая цветущая, зеленая, добродушная и счастливая, тебе бы тут понравилось. Наверное. Во всяком случае, ты бы хорошо тут смотрелся.   
(8.22 pm)  
Такой же знойный как африканский воздух.

(8.23 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Магнус.

(8.23 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Серьезно, потом, когда все станет хорошо и солнце будет сиять над нашими головами, мы должны приехать сюда!  
(8.23 pm)  
Я посажу тебя на слона и  
(8.23 pm)  
А нет, подожди, это другая эротическая фантазия.

(8.23 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Что? Какая еще?.. Что?..

(8.23 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Это мы прибережем для Индии, мой махараджа.

(8.24 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Кажется, я перестал понимать, что происходит.

(8.24 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Кстати, у меня очень удобная кровать. Мы с Катариной сняли чудесный маленький, с позволения сказать, домик, и в моей комнате громадная кровать с балдахином.

(8.24 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Магнус.

(8.24 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Он призван защищать от насекомых, конечно, и совершенно не изящный, но во всей этой простой утвари есть какое-то скромное очарование. Я даже как-то проникся и не стал ничего наколдовывать, хотя большая часть того, что я здесь вижу, - жуткая рухлядь.  
(8.24 pm)  
Впрочем, я не удержался и обсыпал балдахин блестками, стало гораздо лучше.

(8.25 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Магнус.

(8.25 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Нет, серьезно, тебе надо здесь побывать, я бы замотал тебя в белую простыню, и ты ходил бы тут как божество, стреляя во всех своими хмурыми взглядами, изнемогающий от жары, весь в соленых капельках пота.  
(8.25 pm)  
Я бы сцеловывал их с тебя, черт.  
(8.25 pm)  
А потом кинул бы тебя на эту огромную ладью любви, и мы бы наполнили эти блестящие паруса сладким ветром своих стонов.

(8.25 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Ангелы!  
(8.25 pm)  
Магнус, сосредоточься! Мне нужно кое-что узнать.

(8.25 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Прости, карамелька, мои мозги расплавлены и беспрестанно несут чушь, что случилось?

(8.26 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Это серьезно.

(8.26 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Хорошо, хорошо.

(8.28 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Там, в Институте, ты сказал, что тоже любишь меня. Это было сказано автоматически, в ответ на мое признание? Под влиянием момента?

(8.28 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Ох, дорогой. Вся моя вышенаписанная простыня обожания не навела тебя ни на какую мысль?   
(8.28 pm)  
Конечно, это было сказано под влиянием момента, но от этого мои слова не становятся ложью. Тебя смутил мой внезапный отъезд?

(8.29 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Это было больше похоже на бегство, если честно.

(8.30 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Возможно, это оно и было. Не буду скрывать, твое признание самую малость привело меня в ужас. Мне нужно было немного времени, чтобы справиться с этим.  
(8.30 pm)  
Так что, мое спонтанное согласие на эту поездку было предсмертным воплем инстинкта самосохранения, я полагаю. В любом случае, мне уже нечем помочь - я совершенно бесстыдно влюблен в тебя.

(8.32 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Ты просто невозможен.

(8.32 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Ты переживал?

(8.32 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Нет.  
(8.33 pm)  
Может быть.

(8.33 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Радость моя  
(8.33 pm)  
Я никогда за все свои века так сильно не хотел оставить кого-то себе.   
(8.41 pm)  
Ну да ладно. Смотри, слон рисует! Мы с Мэдзи просто в восторге! Мне куча сотен лет, а я ни разу не видел рисующих слонов, потрясающе.  
[IMG]

(8.41 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Оставь.

(8.41 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Что?

(8.41 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Оставь меня себе.

(8.41 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Ты этого хочешь?

(8.41 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Господи, да. Глупый маг.  
(8.42 pm)  
Я люблю тебя. Со всеми вытекающими последствиями.

(8.42 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Это какими же?

(8.42 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Ну. Всякими.

(8.42 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Что-нибудь вроде "и жили они долго и счастливо"?

(8.43 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Мне нравится этот план.

(8.44 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Александр, я приеду и заобнимаю тебя.

(8.44 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Давай скорей уже.  
(8.47 pm)  
Это что, слон, рисующий слона?

(8.47 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Изумительно, правда?  
(8.47 pm)  
Я привезу кучу слоновьих рисунков и повешу их вместо Пикассо, надеюсь, он не обидится.


	10. усердно

(3.03 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Добрый день, мистер Бейн. Прошу прощения за беспокойство, но вас не затруднит заглянуть ко мне в кабинет перед собранием? У меня к вам чрезвычайно важное дело. 

(3.03 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
И вам добрейшего, мистер Лайтвуд. Разумеется, нисколько не затруднит, я всегда рад посодействовать главе Института, особенно в чрезвычайно важных делах. 

(3.03 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Благодарю, вы очень любезны. 

(3.03 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Насколько чрезвычайно ваше важное дело? 

(3.03 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Займет не меньше получаса. 

(3.04 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Я приду за час. Люблю, знаете ли, полностью отдаваться делу. 

* * *

  
\- Мистер Лайтвуд?   
\- О, мистер Бейн! Я вас ждал. Проходите и закройте за собой дверь, пожалуйста. Желательно на замок.   
\- Наш разговор не для чужих ушей, м?   
\- Необходима полная секретность.   
\- Я так и подумал, так что добавлю еще и заклинание беззвучности... Вот так.   
\- Слава Разиэлю, я думал, с ума сойду.   
\- Что случилось, родной? Иди ко мне.   
\- Я скучал. Ммм, ты так хорошо пахнешь.   
\- Твои круги под глазами размером с Марианскую впадину, ты вообще спишь, солнце мое?   
\- Не особенно. Демоническая активность. Глупые подчиненные. Делегация из Конклава. Ну, ты знаешь.   
\- Ну да, ну да… Столько раз был в этом кабинете и никогда не замечал, какой тут прекрасный стол.   
\- Эмм, стол?   
\- Только взгляни на него. Крепкий, мощный, но не лишенный изящества. Это красное дерево? Мне нравится.   
\- Магнус, нет. Мы не будем ничем заниматься на этом столе.   
\- Ты уверен?.. Я уже придумал пять с половиной способов его обесчестить.   
\- Обесче- о, Ангел, ты просто невероятен.   
\- Я знаю, любовь моя, но спасибо, что заметил.   
\- Невыносим, я имел ввиду, невыносим.   
\- Сияние моего великолепия не каждому под силу вынести, ты совершенно прав.   
\- Несносный маг. Пять с половиной?..   
\- Шестой еще требует доработки. Впрочем, можно додумать его… по ходу дела.   
\- Черт возьми. 

* * *

  
\- Алек… Что за?.. Алек, зачем ты там закрылся? Делегация уже прибыла, ты должен встретить их немедленно! 

* * *

  
\- Какого черта так рано?..   
\- Иногда мне хочется придушить все твое семейство, уж извини.   
\- Иногда я и сам готов это сделать. Две минуты, Иззи!.. 

* * *

 

(11.02 am) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Как прошло? 

(11.03 am) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Прошло, и слава Разиэлю. После вашего ухода мне пришлось терпеть их еще три с половиной часа, а потом еще и этот проклятый ужин, затянувшийся почти до полуночи.   
(11.03 am)   
Я абсолютно выжат. Иззи сказала, что я молодец, но она всегда так говорит, ей нельзя верить. 

(11.03 am) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Как представитель магов в Кабинете, могу со всей уверенностью заявить, что вы выглядели весьма представительно, мистер Лайтвуд. И ваша речь была выше всяческих похвал.   
(11.03 am)  
Я так горжусь тобой.

(11.04 am) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Спасибо. Это очень важно для меня. Спасибо.  
(11.04 am)  
Но я так устал быть "мистером Лайтвудом". Можно я немного побуду просто Алеком? 

(11.04 am) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Конечно, дорогой. Слишком занят сегодня? Я бы хотел тебя увидеть. 

(11.04 am) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Да, пришлось отчитать последнюю группу, ходившую в рейд, теперь разбираю их косяки.   
(11.04 am)   
Я бы тоже очень хотел увидеться, правда, но… 

(11.04 am) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Ясно.   
(11.05 am)   
Что натворили? 

(11.05 am) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Сцепились с оборотнями в «Нефритовом волке», идиоты. Иногда мне кажется, что Люк был прав, и ничего у нас не выйдет. 

(11.05 am) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Эй. Не говори так. 

(11.05 am) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Ну серьезно. Как я могу что-то изменить, если даже мои охотники не разделяют моих убеждений и не выполняют предписаний? Даже долбанные Джейс и Клэри, которые не в состоянии удержать свои задницы от несанкционированных миссий.   
(11.05 am)   
Я так устал.   
(11.06 am)   
Я думал, что управление Институтом мне по силам, но теперь мне кажется, что я ошибался. 

(11.07 am) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
А я думаю, нам надо заняться сексом.   
(11.06 am)   
На твоем прекрасном столе. 

(11.07 am) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Ангел, Магнус. Я же пытаюсь тут делать дела. 

(11.07 am) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Дела дурно делаются на уставшую голову и изможденное тело, мой мальчик. Тебе надо взбодриться, и я знаю шесть отличных способов.   
(11.07 am)   
А стол должен доказать, что он достоин своего нового прекрасного владельца. Ему просто необходимо испытание.   
(11.07 pm)   
На прочность ;) 

(11.08 am) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
О, господи. 

(11.08 am) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Ты там краснеешь, моя сладкая булочка? 

(11.08 am) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Замолчи, пожалуйста.   
(11.08 am)   
Этот стол для работы.

(11.08 am) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Ну так обработай меня.

(11.08 am) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Магнуссс.

(11.08 am) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Зануда. У меня такой ужасный день, а ты лишаешь меня жизненно необходимого. 

(11.09 am) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Сейчас одиннадцать утра, что такого ужасного уже успело случиться? 

(11.09 am) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Я встал с кровати! 

(11.09 am) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Жуть какая. 

(11.09 am) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Я вынужден бодрствовать в такую рань, это ли не преступление? 

(11.09 am) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
А я вообще еще не ложился. У меня нет сил. 

(11.10 am) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Тебе и не нужно ничего делать, дорогой. 

(11.10 am) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Я не могу. Этот кабинет для работы, я не могу здесь расслабиться. 

(11.11 am) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Вот именно. Тебе нужно там обжиться и подстроить его под себя. Как минимум шестью способами, хе-хе.   
(11.12 am)   
Изабель, между прочим, жалуется мне, что ты ужасно напряжен. Напряжение плохо сказывается на организме, ты разве не знал?   
(11.12 am)  
А я могу разнежить тебя так, что все проблемы вылетят из твоей прекрасной головы, я заласкаю тебя так сладко, что ты и не вспомнишь, что на свете есть что-то, кроме моих губ, я зацелую тебя так нежно, что ты забудешь свое имя.   
(11.12 am)   
Например, на этом прекрасном столе в твоем новом кабинете. 

(11.13 am) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Я не буду заниматься сексом на рабочем месте!   
(11.13 am)   
Ну вот зачем ты, а, теперь я все это представил и не могу больше работать.

(11.13 am) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Я разрешу тебе порвать на мне рубашку. 

(11.13 am) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
В прошлый раз это было случайно!

(11.13 am) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Да ладно, я знаю, что тебе это нравится.

(11.14 am) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Черт. 

(11.14 am) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
У тебя не было шансов, дорогой. 

* * *

  
(1.34 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Передай столу, что это было великолепно, и он проявил невиданные чудеса, кхм-кхм, стойкости. 

(1.34 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Непременно передам.   
(1.35 pm)   
Правда, думаю, от стола придется избавиться. 

(1.35 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Но как же так, Александр? Он же с блеском прошел проверку. Он в самом расцвете сил, пощади его! 

(1.35 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Этот стол видел то, чего не должен был видеть. 

(1.35 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
В таком случае, большую часть мебели в лофте тоже стоит выкинуть.   
(1.36 pm)   
И в твоей комнате в Институте.   
(1.36 pm)   
И в тренировочной.   
(1.36 pm)   
И в ванной.   
(1.36 pm)   
Помнится, даже подоконник на кухне слегка обесчещен. 

(1.36 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Ангелы, ладно. Но стол меня смущает.   
(1.37 pm)   
Я здесь работаю. Я должен быть собран.   
(1.37 pm)   
Сосредоточен.   
(1.37 pm)   
На работе.   
(1.37 pm)   
А не на всяком таком.   
(1.38 pm)   
Как мне прикажешь теперь работать за ним? 

(1.38 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Усердно, любовь моя, усердно. 

(1.38 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Черт тебя дери, Магнус. 

(1.38 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Но ты ведь чувствуешь себя лучше, признайся?

(1.38 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Пожалуй. Но мне больше нравятся синяки от твоих зубов, чем от твердых поверхностей. И я люблю твою кровать. 

(1.39 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Нет ничего лучше нашей кровати, да. 

(1.39 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Нашей? 

(1.39 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Ну, не думаю, что я могу и дальше называть ее только своей. С некоторых пор я совершенно не могу засыпать там в одиночестве, знаешь ли. 

(1.39 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
А я не могу засыпать в Институте. 

(1.39 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Какая ужасная проблема, Александр. 

(1.40 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Чудовищная. 

(1.40 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Надо что-то делать с этим.   
(1.40 pm)   
Кстати, дела пошли на лад? Ходят слухи, новый глава Института никому не дает спуску. 

(1.40 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Он очень старается быть суровым, но справедливым.   
(1.40 pm)   
Но знаешь, есть мнение, что без кое-кого довольно волшебного он бы уже давно психанул и сбежал куда-нибудь в Аризону, жить на ферме и выращивать коров.   
(1.41 pm)   
Почему на моем столе появилась роза?.. 

(1.41 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Я немного расчувствовался. 

(1.41 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Она пахнет тобой.   
(1.42 pm)   
Как-то здесь жарковато. 

(1.42 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Это все твои грязные мыслишки. 

(1.42 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Занят вечером? 

(1.42 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Ну даже не знаю. Какие будут предложения? 

(1.42 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Пункт четвертый в твоем списке. 

(1.42 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Вы такой негодник, мистер Лайтвуд. Возможно, я к вам загляну. Помнится, у вас в кабинете стоит неплохой кожаный диван.


	11. первичная информация

(18.22 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Магнус, я хочу на ручки.

(18.22 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Ручки тоже хотят к тебе!

(18.22 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Ко мне только что клеилась девушка!

(18.22 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
О боже мой, ты в порядке?

(18.22 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Вроде того. Хотя она была очень настойчива.   
(18.22 pm)   
Кажется, я провонял ее духами.

(18.23 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Так, немедленно скажи мне, где ты.

(18.23 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Зачем?

(18.23 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Я явлюсь в облаке Зловещего Черного Дыма и превращу ее в таракана!

(18.23 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Она уже ушла.

(18.23 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Какая досада, а я как раз недавно улучшил заклинание Зловещего Черного Дыма, теперь он еще и с блестками.

(18.23 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Я оставлю это без комментариев.

(18.23 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Зря.   
(18.23 pm)   
Просто, чтобы ты знал: я могу появиться в облаке Зловещего Черного Дыма С Блестками совершенно голым.

(18.23 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
…

(18.23 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
😈

(18.24 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Просто я несколько сконфужен, наверное.   
(18.24 pm)   
Понимаешь, она была такая напористая и дерзкая и почти тыкала в меня своими   
(18.24 pm)   
Ну этими   
(18.25 pm)   
Выпирающими частями.

(18.25 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Сомнительное удовольствие.

(18.25 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Не для тебя.

(18.25 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Пытаешься меня подколоть?

(18.25 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Это месть за зловещие черные блестки.

(18.25 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Зловещий Черный Дым С Блестками, я бы попросил.

(18.25 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Бу-бу-бу.

(18.25 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Может, мне и тебя превратить в таракана? Для профилактики.

(18.26 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Я тут делюсь с тобой своим эмоциональным потрясением, вообще-то.

(18.26 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Конечно-конечно, прости, продолжай.

(18.26 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Она одна из приезжих охотниц. Сначала просто подошла и спросила что-то, но потом увязалась за мной в кабинет.   
(18.26 pm)   
Я пытался быть вежливым, честно, я не ожидал такого подлого нападения.   
(18.26 pm)   
Это было ужасно неловко, я не знаю, как на такое реагировать. Как на это реагируют нормальные люди, которые не я?

(18.27 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Нормальные люди задействуют слова, но ты же никогда не ищешь легких путей, моя неразговорчивая булочка.

(18.28 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Потом все стало еще хуже.

(18.28 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Жажду подробностей! Ты-таки что-нибудь сказал?

(18.28 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Я сказал ей, что я гей.

(18.28 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Хм.

(18.28 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Что?..   
(18.32 pm)   
Магнус?

(18.32 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Прямо так и сказал?

(18.32 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Ну да.   
(18.33 pm)   
Я неправильно сделал?   
(18.33 pm)   
Мне не стоило так в лоб ей говорить, да?..   
(18.33 pm)  
Так не делается?  
(18.34 pm)  
Это невежливо?  
(18.34 pm)   
Я не очень понимаю, как общаться с женщинами, которые не обладают первичной информацией обо мне.

(18.34 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Первичной информацией, ох, боже

(18.34 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Это было ужасно, она почти зажала меня в углу, шептала что-то про то, что никогда не видела таких мужчин, как я, а я так удивился, что даже не мог сначала ничего сделать.

(18.34 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec  
Потеря разума при виде тебя вполне объяснима, конечно, но я все равно осуждаю.  
(18.34 pm)   
Ты сообщил ей, что она совершает фатальную ошибку, влекущую за собой несовместимые с жизнью последствия?

(18.34 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Ээ ну да.   
(18.35 pm)   
Вроде того.   
(18.35 pm)   
Я ммм оттолкнул ее вообще-то.   
(18.35 pm)   
Кажется, довольно сильно.   
(18.35 pm)  
Она даже немножко впечаталась в диван.

(18.35 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Плохой мальчик.

(18.35 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
К сожалению, мой порыв был понят неправильно.  
(18.35 pm)  
Очень, очень неправильно.

(18.35 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Ооо, дай угадаю, она решила, что ты воспылал неистовой страстью и собираешься овладеть ею прямо на этом диване?

(18.35 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Судя по тому, что она начала срывать с себя платье, да.

(18.35 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Я совершенно точно превращу ее в таракана!

(18.35 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
И вот тут я сказал ей, что я гей.  
(18.35 pm)  
Ну то есть как.  
(18.35 pm)  
Не то, чтобы сказал, почти заорал вообще-то.

(18.35 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Дикий, дикий Лайтвуд!

(18.36 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Я запаниковал!   
(18.36 pm)   
Она попыталась меня пощупать! В тех местах, куда можно исключительно тебе!

(18.36 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Так, надо выбрать самого уродливого таракана из всех существующих!   
(18.36 pm)  
И сделать тебе футболку с надписью "собственность Магнуса Бейна", будешь носить ее везде, где есть женщины, не обремененные первичной информацией о тебе.

(18.36 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Тогда уж проще сделать футболку с первичной информацией.

(18.36 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
И ты будешь ее носить?

(18.36 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Если она будет черной.

(18.36 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
А буквы радужные!

(18.37 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Нет.

(18.37 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Ну пожалуйста?

(18.37 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Нет.

(18.37 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Ну хоть одна буковка?

(18.37 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Одна.

(18.38 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Какая мы прекрасная пара, так легко находим компромиссы.

(18.38 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Ты не видишь, что я закатываю глаза, но знай, что я закатываю глаза.

(18.38 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Спасибо, что сообщил.   
(18.38 pm)  
Чем дело кончилось?

(18.38 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus  
Она засмеялась, потом заплакала, потом попыталась меня ударить, но не смогла, обозвала самыми грязными ругательствами, спасибо, хоть в лицо не плюнула. И ушла.  
(18.38 pm)  
Это было весьма эффектно, я впечатлен.  
(18.38 pm)  
Но извиниться не успел.

(18.38 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Ты такой невежливый, любовь моя.

(18.38 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Увы. Социальные контакты не моя сильная сторона.  
(18.39 pm)   
Когда у меня будет футболка? Я боюсь выходить на улицу.

(18.39 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Алек, мальчик мой.   
(18.39 pm)   
Я так люблю тебя.

(18.39 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Чего это вдруг.

(18.39 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Я так тобой горжусь!

(18.39 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Мне стоит начать беспокоиться?

(18.40 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Ты сказал девушке, что ты гей, сказал прямо и честно.   
(18.40 pm)   
Ты собираешься ходить по городу в футболке, сообщающей всем, что ты гей.

(18.40 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Я хожу по улице с руной невидимости.

(18.40 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Не сбивай мой пафосный настрой, будь любезен.

(18.40 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Прости.

(18.40 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Вспомни себя год назад! Сказал бы ты это так же легко?

(18.41 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Думаю, нет.   
(18.41 pm)   
Год назад я даже подумать об этом боялся.   
(18.42 pm)   
А ты прав, я ведь даже не задумался перед тем, как это сказать, это просто вышло само собой, как самая естественная вещь на свете.

(18.42 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
❤

(18.42 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
И я тебя люблю.   
(18.42 pm)  
И это все ты виноват.

(18.43 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Придешь на ручки?

(18.44 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Минут через сорок. Зайти к Луиджи за едой?

(18.44 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Ага.

(18.44 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Миндальные пирожные?

(18.44 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Ага!

(18.45 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Я тут подумал, на футболке еще надо написать, что я не люблю людей и не хочу разговаривать с ними. Это тоже первичная информация.

(18.45 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Я сделаю тебе целую коллекцию на все случаи жизни.

(18.45 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
А себе сделаешь?

(18.45 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Ммм, думаю, ни одна футболка не уместит всю первичную информацию обо мне, дорогой.

(18.46 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Ну, можно же сделать акцент только на одном пункте первичной информации.   
(18.46 pm)  
На том, где сообщается, что ты безраздельно занят мной.

(18.46 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Люблю, когда ты такой дерзкий.

(18.46 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Знаю.   
(18.50 pm)   
Урвал последние пирожные, пришлось смухлевать и отвлечь внимание тетушки, которая на них нацелилась.

(18.50 pm) from: Magnus; to: Alec   
Я уже говорил, что люблю тебя?

(18.50 pm) from: Alec; to: Magnus   
Да, но я готов слушать это вечно.


End file.
